Colors in the Dark
by AmeryMay111
Summary: Things seemed peaceful since the Shadow was defeated, until Amery and Mya find out their parents, the king and queen, are missing. Old faces from the past come back into play and new faces find their way into the princesses' lives too. What will a princess choose when it comes to love and duty? Sequel to Rise of Kenalia, read it first. Neptune and Uranus will come in later.
1. Chapter 1

Me: So here's the first part of the sequel. Hope you enjoy!

Mya: It's about time you started writing! What have been doing all this time?

Me: Oh hush it Mya!

Mya: Make me.

Me: (glaring at Mya) Do you really want to start this?

Mya: Bring it.

Me: Excuse us readers (I say as I grab Mya's arm and start walking away) Oh, wait (I say releasing Mya and running back) Thank you to everyone who voted on the picture poll on my YouTube channel. Very appreciated, bye. (Rushing back toward Mya again)

_(From Angelina's P.O.V.)_

"Ah, feel that summer breeze." I said, throwing my arms behind me and letting my aquamarine summer dress ripple behind me. Mya followed close behind me in a deep sapphire summer dress. Alicia walked slowly behind us, letting baby Amery look around at the scenery. It has been about five month since we saved Kenalia and everything has been peaceful. I graduated high school (no more homework, ever!) and we are planning on going back to our original house soon since we are no longer in danger. I can't wait to see all my friends again. I mean, it's been great having Amery, Mya, and Alicia around, but I miss my girls, and my guy.

"Hey! Phone call, pick it up!" my phone rang from in my bag. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey, babe." "Jeremiah?" "Yeah. Are you coming back soon? I haven't seen you in forever." "Yeah, I'm coming home this weekend. I can't wait to see you!" "Yeah, so how have you been?" "I'm great (Mya starts pulling on my arm) but I'll have to talk to you later, ok?" "Alright Angelina, love you babe." "Love you too Jer." I say as I hang up the phone and turn toward Mya. "Yes Mya?" "Alicia said we need to start heading back to pack up if we plan on leaving tomorrow. By the way, who was on the phone?" she asked. "My boyfriend Jeremiah." I said, blushing a little. "Aw, that's sweet. But come one, Alicia's already waiting in the car with Amery." Mya said as she grabbed my arm and started running. "Alright, race ya!" I said, running past Mya laughing.

_(Narrator's P.O.V.)_

So the girls got home and began to pack up what little belongings they had brought to the house with them while Alicia laid Amery down for a nap (which Mya, Alicia, and Angelina wanted after all the work they did). But when it was finally done, they loaded up the car and went to bed. Everyone slept soundly, except Amery who kept getting fussy every two or three hours (but what else would you expect from a one month old infant). Despite having to get up about four times that night, all four girls woke up the next morning with a bright happy attitude.

It didn't take them more than half an hour to load up what little possessions they were bring home with them, then they all joyfully loaded in the car. Alicia drove while Mya sat in the backseat with Amery and Angelina looked out the window, daydreaming about seeing Jeremiah again. "Ow, Amery! My hair, not yours." Mya said to a giggling Amery while rubbing her head. Alicia laughed at the two sisters. Even though they were even further apart in age, they still bickered and messed with each other just as they had before, just on a less mature level.

Angelina stared out the window at the passing scenery. "I can't wait to see Jeremiah again. But how will I tell him about all that's happened?" Angelina thought, sighing. Surely it wasn't okay for her to just come and say "Hey I'm a princess and I can transform into a superhero." Jeremiah would probably think she'd gone insane, or knowing him he'd laugh and think it's some sort of joke. "Guess I'll just have to let it play out and see what happens." Angelina decided. "Ow, Amery! Seriously stop!" Mya said to Amery. Amery just made a face and continued playing with her big sister's hair. "Ugh!" Mya said as she gave up and sat back in her seat.

After a while, the girls stopped for lunch at some little burger place called "Burgers and fries with a milkshake on the side". Alicia finished her burger and immediately made a bottle for Amery who was pouting in her highchair. As Amery laid back in Alicia's arms drinking her formula, Alicia couldn't help but look down at her in an almost motherly way. "I know she's more like my little sister, but I can't help but feel responsible for her." Alicia thought with a sigh. Mya, noticing Alicia's almost sad expression, nudged her on the shoulder. Alicia look over at Mya a little surprised. "She knows you care about her, she probably even sees you as her "mommy" right now." Mya said reassuringly. "Thanks baby girl, but how do you know what she thinks?" Alicia asked. "We hear each other. She may not talk to me, but I still know what she's saying. We've always been that way." Mya explained. Alicia looked a little shocked at Mya.

"So you two have been able to do this all this time and neither of you said anything?" Alicia asked. Mya kinda leaned back in her chair and nodded. Angelina just laughed from the other side of the table. "I'm surprised you never saw it Alicia. I always saw the way they'd look at each other and just randomly start laughing." Angelina said, still laughing. Alicia blushed and looked down again at Amery who was dozing off with her bottle in her mouth. Alicia took the bottle from the infant and sat her up to burp her a little before she completely fell asleep, then she laid her back down in her carrier/car seat. They paid for their meal and left the diner. Mya finally got some peace for the rest of the trip while Amery was sound asleep.

They didn't arrive at the house until a little after sundown. They unloaded their few bags and went immediately to sleep and even Amery slept the whole night through. They woke up the next morning to a bright house and a hope that every morning could be just this peaceful. Angelina made breakfast while Alicia, Mya, and Amery were in the living room watching weekend morning cartoons. "Breakfast is ready!" Angelina called from the kitchen. When the girls walked in, not only had she made pancakes (as promised) but she had a whole topping bar, hash browns, eggs, bacon, and sausage. "Geez Angelina, did you think you were feeding an army and where did all this food come form?" Alicia asked. "Well I thought everyone would want a big breakfast after a full day of traveling yesterday and I went to the store before anyone got up." Angelina replied with a smile. "Well done, "big sister". My compliments to the chef." Mya said to Angelina with a look of amazement on her face. All three girls just laughed and chatted away while eating. Even Amery was trying to get in on the conversation, she was just babbling away in her highchair. Everything felt right and no one had a care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

(Me and Mya still arguing from previous chapter but things are starting to get really tense)

Me: I'm older than you; therefore I have more to do.

Mya: And yet you're wasting all this time arguing with me.

Me: Then let's stop arguing and settle this like men!

Mya: Fine by me. (She says as she pulls her power wand out of her pocket)

Me: Hey no fair, I'm a regular human!

Mya: Hey, you're the one that wrote me with it.

Me: Grr, I hate when you're right (I say, glaring at Mya while she's just smiling innocently back)

* * *

The next morning, Angelina woke up earlier than anyone else, well except for Amery. Angelina carried Amery out of her room and placed her in her high chair in the kitchen while Angelina made breakfast. About an hour later, Mya and Alicia dragged their still drowsy selves into the kitchen and plopped into a chair. "What's for breakfast Angelina?" Mya asked as she began to play with Amery who was giggling in her chair. Angelina was too busy dashing around the kitchen and humming along to some cheery tune. "Angelina!" Mya shouted, bringing Angelina back to reality. Angelina turned quickly around and replied "Yes?" "First of all, I asked what's for breakfast. Second, why are you so cheery this morning?" Mya asked, a little irritated. "Sorry Mya, but you guys are going to have to find your own breakfast this morning, I'm going out." Angelina replied, smiling brightly. Alicia turned around, now interested. "Who are you going out with?" Alicia asked, smiling mischievously. "My boyfriend, Jeremiah." Angelina replied, blushing. Angelina turned back to the cabinet where she had been preparing something. "There." she said tying a bow on the basket. Angelina grabbed the basket and headed out the door. "See you guys later!"

Mya watched as Angelina ran out the door, then turned and looked at Alicia. "Well great, now what do we do?" Mya said frowning. "I don't know, let me go look and see what we have." Alicia said as she got up and walked over to the pantry. She swung open the door and grabbed a couple boxes of cereal off the top shelf, grabbed a couple bowls out of the cabinet, grabbed some utensils, and grabbed the milk and baby food out of the fridge. Then she plopped back down at the table and proceeded to pass a bowl to Mya. Mya sighed and said "Well, I guess we'll have to put up with this prisoner food until Angelina gets back." Alicia just laughed and Amery looked at her older sister with a confused look. Alicia opened the jar of banana baby food and proceeded to feed Amery while alternating with eating her own breakfast.

Meanwhile at the park…

Angelina climbed up the hill to see Jeremiah sitting on a blanket waiting for her. As soon as Jeremiah noticed her, he ran and took her up in his arms.

"I've missed you so much. Where have you been all this time?" Jeremiah asked.

"What do I tell him?" Angelina thought to herself. Then she replied "I missed you too. I had some family stuff to sort out so I had to leave town for a bit." she said smiling.

"Well what's important is that you are back with me now." he said smiling gently and leaning in to kiss her.

Angelina tenderly leaned in and returned the kiss. They both pulled away and Angelina blushed. Then she remembered about the picnic lunch still in her hand.

"Hungry? I brought plenty." Angelina asked. Jeremiah laughed and the young couple sat down to eat.

Angelina spent hours talking, laughing, and playing on the swings (yes, just like children). Finally the sun began to set and the couple knew they had to part.

"I'll call you tomorrow, I promise." Angelina said, still trying to get a stubborn Jeremiah to let go of her hands.

"Fine, I'll let you go, for now. Until we meet again, my lady." he said as he kissed Angelina's hand and sent her on her way.

Back at the house…

Angelina walked in the house and was immediately bombarded by Mya.

"Can you please make dinner? Alicia cannot cook. We had plain old sandwiched for lunch." Mya whined.

Angelina laughed and nodded as she head for the kitchen. "Speaking of Alicia, where is she?" Angelina asked as she stirred something into a pot.

Mya giggled and replied "In the back trying to get Amery in her pajamas."

Angelina groaned and turned back toward Mya. "And you let her go at it on her own? How long has she been trying?" Angelina asked, glaring at Mya then putting a lid on the pot.

"About 20 minutes." replied a still giggling Mya.

Angelina groaned and walked out of the kitchen with Mya close behind her. As Angelina approached Amery room, she could hear the frustrated sighs of Alicia and the continuous giggles of Amery. Mya was still laughing as they walked in the room to see Alicia sitting on the floor, wrestling to get Amery's arms into the pajama sleeves.

"Want some help?" Angelina said from behind her, starting to giggle herself.

"Um, yes." Alicia said looking desperately at Angelina. "I am not anywhere near mother material. Your turn." she said as she stood up and let Angelina have at it.

"Come here you little troublemaker." Angelina said, smiling at the giggling Amery and laying her down on the changing table. Amery finally sat still long enough for Angelina to get her arms into the sleeves. Angelina picked the infant up and walked into the kitchen. About halfway down the hall Angelina smelt something burning, then suddenly took off running down the hall with Amery bouncing and giggling in her arms.

A few seconds later, Mya and Alicia walked into the kitchen. Amery was sitting in her highchair and Angelina was frantically stirring something in a pot on the stove. "Everything okay?" Alicia asked, walking over and peeking over Angelina's shoulder.

"Yeah, I got it. Dinner will be ready in a couple minutes." Angelina said, looking up and smiling at Alicia.

"Yay, I'm starving." Mya said, sitting at the table and playing with Amery.

A couple minutes later, Angelina laid a pot on the table and served out some bowls. Alicia and Mya took a first bite and looked like they hadn't eaten in a week. "Angelina, what is this?" Mya said between mouthfuls.

"It's this stew one of my friends taught me how to make." Angelina said smiling at her "sisters" expressions.

"It's delicious!" Alicia said smiling at Angelina.

Amery started to fuss in her highchair so Alicia picked her up and grabbed a bottle and a jar of baby food from the fridge. She poured the formula powder into the bottle and added some lukewarm water to it and shook the bottle. Then she returned to the table and sat Amery on her knee.

Mya looked at her sister curiously. "I wonder if she'll grow up normally now." she said.

Angelina and Alicia looked at Mya confused. "What do you mean 'normally'?" Angelina asked.

"Well, the only reason she's this age now is because her full body couldn't support her. But what if after a certain amount of time, she just transforms back?" Mya asked.

Alicia looked down at the infant quietly drinking a bottle in her arms, then back up at Mya. "I honestly don't know. I bet Kenalia would know since she's the one who put her in this state, but I have no idea how we would contact her." she said.

Mya looked back down at her dinner and began moving it around with her spoon. "Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore." Mya said disappointedly. She pushed away from the table and walked off.

Amery had fallen asleep in Alicia's arms, leaving just and Angelina to talk. "So, what are you going to tell your boyfriend, or are you two not really that serious?" Alicia asked curiously.

Angelina leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I really don't know Alicia. We are pretty serious, but I just don't know how I'd come out saying it, let alone how we'd make it work if I ever have to go back to Nightenia." she said, looking down at the table.

"Wait, I thought our stars were destroyed?" Alicia said, confused.

"They were, but Kenalia contacted me about a month ago and said she was able to restore them. However, Crentelian king and queen haven't been found." Angelina said sadly.

"What do you mean our mom and dad haven't been found?" Mya said, suddenly running from the back with tears forming in her eyes.

"Mya, I'm sorry." Angelina said as she stood up, walked over to Mya, and hugged her. She felt Mya's stifled cries and just continued to pat her on the back. "Just let it out sweetie, I know it hurts. We will find them, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Mya: (now crying) Geez, now why did you have to do that?

Me: Sorry, I had to put something interesting in the story, otherwise I lose all my readers before I get to the good parts.

Mya: (still snuffling) Well you better make it worth it

Me: (smiling evilly) Don't worry, I will.

Mya: (looking at me weird) I hate when you do that.

The house was quiet at night. Everything and everyone in the house was still. The only thing that could be heard anywhere in the house was the light breathing of the sleeping women and girls of the house. But something was different tonight. Two women didn't sleep. They sat outside the house, listening to the gentle winds.

"The winds of destiny are changing again. Do you feel it?" the first woman said.

"I do. We can only hope this change will be for the better." the other said.

"The time's coming soon." said a young lady, walking outside.

The two women turned and looked at the girl. "Are you sure?" one of them asked.

The girl simply nodded, then turned around and walked back inside the house. The two women turned to look at each other again.

"I hope she's right. I hate this running." one of them said.

"I agree. All it does is leave us exhausted. We need help." the other said.

"Definitely." the first said, yawning. "Speaking of being exhausted, we probably ought to get some sleep."

The other woman nodded and the pair went back inside.

(Mya's P.O.V.)

I couldn't sleep, I had been trying for hours with no prevail. Something was stuck in the back of my head, but I couldn't tell what. I just laid there, hoping it would spill already so I could sleep. Then I started to hear Amery cry from down the hall. It started as just little whimpers, but it developed into all out screams. I tore down the hall and turned into Amery's room, panting. Over my little sister's crib stood a man in a dark cloak.

My first reaction was to transform. I pulled out my power wand and transformed into the Sapphire Star Guardian. I sent just a small power shot at the cloaked figure and he jumped back. He shot a quick glance at me and jumped out the window. I went to chase him, but when I looked out the window, he was gone. I powered down and picked up Amery.

I sat in the small rocking chair with her until she fell asleep again. My mind was oddly at peace. I fell asleep in that chair with my little sister, just as I remember doing when we lived on Crentel when I was younger.

(Alicia's P.O.V.)

I hate mornings. I hate how you may be in the middle of a beautiful dream but the sun comes creeping in your room and pulling you back to reality. But I guess it can't be helped. I rolled out of bed, pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, and walked down the hall to wake up the other two.

"Angelina, time to get up." I called into her room. I heard her groan and then heard her feet hit the ground, or at least I hope it was her feet.

Then I walked down the hall to Mya's room. Mya's a pretty deep sleeper so I usually have to go into her room to wake her up. But when I walked in there, she wasn't in her bed. I figured she went to take care of Amery and sure enough she was in there. But neither her or Amery were awake. Sisters are so cute.

"Angelina come see this." I said quietly down the hall.

Angelina walked down the hall and peeked in the room from behind me.

"That's precious." she commented.

Then Mya started to stir and we quickly moved out of the room. I walked into the kitchen and pulled some bread out for toast. As much as we love Angelina's cooking, we knew she wouldn't make a huge breakfast everyday.

(Mya's P.O.V.)

I woke up and immediately searched the room. There was no sign of the cloaked figure from last night and there was no evidence that he had ever been there. I looked down at my little sister who had just began to stir. She looked up and me smiling.

"I knew you'd protect me." I heard her say (in my mind that is).

I smiled back at her and said "Always" out loud.

Angelina walked around the corner and into the room.

"Hey sleepy head, how'd you end up in here?" she asked.

I looked down at Amery, debating whether or not I should tell her about the man who had been in here. Amery looked up at me with almost pleading eyes. I knew she wanted me to tell her. I sighed and looked up at Angelina.

"Last night I heard Amery almost screaming so I ran in here. When I got in the room, there was a man in a dark cloak standing over her crib. I scared him off and he jumped out the window. I was going to chase him, but he was gone." Mya said.

"Do you think it was a burglar?" Angelina asked.

Again I sighed, "I seriously doubt it. He didn't seem the least bit surprised when I tried to attack him." I said reluctantly.

Angelina groaned and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"I have to go talk to Alicia. I suggest you come with me. Go ahead and bring Amery with you, she needs to eat." Angelina said, looking grim.

I nodded and Angelina proceeded to walk out of the room. I too got up and walked out of the room, carrying Amery on my hip. I walked into the kitchen where Angelina was already talking to Alicia. I watched as Alicia's face went from just woke up to just down right dread. They turned and looked at me and Amery as I walked in. I felt like I was in trouble or something. But I knew this was going to be a critical conversation if there really is a new enemy.

(Alicia's P.O.V.)

I was really hoping all the drama was over after we got rid of the shadow. After Angelina told us that our stars were being restored, I really had a new hope. But when she told me about Amery and Mya's parents, I had a bad feeling. Guess that bad feeling is being justified now.

"So what do we do?" Mya asked me.

"We need to find a way to contact Kenalia, maybe she can tell us something." I replied. "Angelina, do you remember anything about when Kenalia contacted you, any specific time or place, or something you were doing?"

Angelina shook her head "I was just sitting there and she started taking to me."

I sighed, we have nothing to go on, no way to contact Kenalia, and a possible new enemy. Well, I guess bad things really do come in threes.

(Author's P.O.V.)

The girls sat there thinking over breakfast. There had to be a way to contact Kenalia.

"Wait, I've got an idea. What if we focus all of our guardian powers together and see if we can contact her like that?" Mya suggested.

"That won't be necessary." said a voice from behind them.

The girls turned around to see Kenalia standing there in her guardian uniform.

"Kenalia, thank goodness you're here, we really need to talk to you." Alicia said gratefully.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I also need to talk to you." she said, looking specifically at Mya.

"Me? Is something going on?"Mya asked concerned.

Kenalia nodded reluctantly. Mya sighed and began to hand Amery to Alicia, but Kenalia stopped her.

"No, bring Amery with you. This also concerns her." she said grimly.

Mya gulped and held her sister close to her as she walked out of the kitchen behind Kenalia.

"So what's going on Kenalia?" Mya asked nervously.

"I know you have many questions young princess. So please, sit." Kenalia said, motioning for Mya to sit on the couch.

Mya said down and looked back up at Kenalia.

"Now my princess, I think it's time you join us too." Kenalia said, looking at Amery.

Kenalia leaned down and touched Amery's forehead. In a matter of seconds, that infant that had been sitting on Mya's lap was now a four year old child. The child looked down at her legs and arms, at her sister, then back at Kenalia.

"Why am I not older than this?" Amery asked.

Mya almost cried when she heard her little sister's voice aloud. It had been months since her sister was put in the state and she was happy that she could have a real conversation with her now.

"I'm sorry Amery, but you haven't regained enough energy for me to restore you completely to your previous form." Kenalia said regretfully.

Amery slid off her sister's lap and sat down next to her. Without warning, Amery turned and wrapped her arms around her sister. Mya returned the embrace and smiled.

"I've been waiting for a while to be able to really talk to you again." Amery said sweetly.

"Same here baby sister." Mya said.

Amery crossed her arms and turned away. "I'm not a baby anymore." she said pouting. Mya laughed and put an arm around her sister.

"I know, but you will always be my baby sister." Mya said.

Kenalia smiled at the pair, but quickly returned to the serious expression she had before. "Girls, I'm sorry to break up you're happy reunion, but there are troubling matters at hand to deal with." she said.

Mya and Amery turned and faced Kenalia again. "What's happening?" Mya asked.

"I think Amery knows part of it." Kenalia said, looking sadly down at Amery.

Amery looked down and started clenching her hands together.

Mya turned to her sister, looking concerned at her and asked, "What's going on Amery?"

"Remember last night, when that man showed up in my room?" she asked, still not making eye contact with Mya.

"Yeah, I remember." she said with a slight growl to her voice.

"Um, well, that was our … father." she said.

Mya stared at her sister in shock. "So... so I attacked... my father?" she asked hesitantly.

Amery nodded.

"Why didn't he say anything? I wouldn't have attacked him if I had known." she said quickly,

"He couldn't. He can't any contact with us. That's why he was in a cloak and only came at night. I didn't realize until later when you were holding me that it was him." Amery said, looking pleadingly at Mya.

"How did me holding you make a difference?" Mya asked, puzzled.

"I saw what you saw. He looked straight at you before he jumped out the window and I recognized his face." Amery said, looking down again.

Kenalia looked down at her two princess with sorrowful eyes. They knew their parents were missing, and for Mya it must feel even worse knowing she attacked her own father without knowing it.

"So why is our father on the run? And where is our mother?" Mya asked.

"They are afraid. When I destroyed your kingdom," Kenalia paused for a moment, remembering what she had done under the influence of the shadow, "your parents did send you to Earth, but they came with you. Now they think if they go back, their people will think of them as traitors. But I have spoken with the people of your kingdom and they think no such thing. They understand why your parents did what they did and they are ready to accept them back as king and queen again." Kenalia explained.

Mya and Amery looked at each other, then back at Kenalia. Amery pushed herself off the couch and ran up to Kenalia's side.

"Then we have to find them! They need to come home. I... I... I want my mommy and daddy." Amery said, leaning against Kenalia and beginning to cry.

Kenalia leaned down and picked up the crying child. She said not a word but held her, rubbing her back and smoothing down her hair. She felt guilty. If she hadn't been so weak when the shadow tried to take over her, these girls could be back on their stars, living a perfectly normal life. But instead, one still hasn't taken her rightful place on the throne, one is torn between her duties and her love on Earth, one has lost hope for a normal life, and one has more responsibility placed on her than any child her age should.

Mya watched her little sister. She had seen her sister shed tears before but never for reasons like this. These tears were pure, innocent, and child-like. In a way, seeing her sister cry like this was a relief. Even though Amery is who she is, she is still able to act like a real child.

Mya stood up from the couch. Amery looked back at her with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I'm done." Mya simply said.

Kenalia looked at her confused, as did Amery, "What do you mean sissy?" Amery asked.

"I'm done sitting here feeling helpless. We have take a stand Amery. If we really love our parents, we need not just be sitting here doing nothing while they need us." Mya said with confidence.

Amery jumped out of Kenalia's arms, surprising the guardian a little bit, and ran up to her elder sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister and looked at her with a sense of pride and respect.

"Then I guess my work here is done. Be sure to tell Princess Alicia and Princess Angelina I say good-bye. But before I go Amery, I need to give you something." Kenalia said, reaching into a small pouch on her side.

Kenalia pulled out a small silver chain with a light-pink heart crystal on the end and put it around Amery's neck. "I was supposed to give this to you the birthday after the shadow overtook me. It's a relic that will transform you and the other princesses' powers. I can only hope you won't need it for a while but when you do, transform as you normally would and then wish on the crystal for help if you need it." and with that sentence Kenalia disappeared.

Mya walked back toward the kitchen with Amery close behind. But before they walked into the kitchen, Mya asked Amery to stay outside the door until she asked her to come in. Obediently, Amery stood there and waited.

Mya walked into the kitchen without Amery and Alicia and Angelina looked concerned. "So what happened? Where's Amery?" Alicia asked rapidly.

"Kenalia already left, she spoke to us about our parents. And as for Amery..." Mya started but was interrupted by Angelina saying "What do you mean us?"

Mya sighed and said "If you'd let me finish, I was about to ask Amery to come back in the kitchen."

The kitchen door opened and in walked little Amery with her pink crystal necklace around her neck and a shy but excited smile on her face. Alicia and Angelina stared for a moment in disbelief then ran up to Amery, embracing her in a warm hug.

Alicia look Amery in the eyes. "Definitely Amery." she thought to herself before asking her "So how did this happen?"

"Kenalia changed me back. But she said I'm not strong enough yet to go all the way back up to six." she said with an innocent smile on her face.

Alicia noticed Amery's cheeks were still a little puffy and her eyes with slightly red, as if she had been crying. "Amery, what happened? Why were you crying?" she asked.

Amery stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the ground. Then she leaned into Alicia's shoulder and started crying again. Alicia looked up at Mya confused and Mya said "She just found out our parents are missing and we both found out that it was our father that was in Amery's room last night."

Alicia looked down at Amery with sympathetic eyes and said "Come on baby girl, we'll find them. Stop the tears." Amery looked up at Alicia and Alicia put on a weak smile. Amery wiped her eyes and nodded. Alicia stood up and the four of them sat down at the table again.

The four girls sat there in silence until Angelina spoke. "Where'd that necklace come from Amery?" she said, pointing out the crystal heart around her neck.

"Kenalia gave it to me. She said it's suppose to transform our powers." Amery responded. (AN: Kenalia becomes kind of like the Queen Serenity of this story, just to clarify.)

"Hm, I wonder what kind of transformation she meant." Angelina thought aloud.

"I know, as much as I want to find out, I really don't want to be in that kind of situation any time soon." Mya said.

Alicia nodded in agreement. Then another wave of awkward silence hit but was soon broken but the growling of Amery's stomach. Amery blushed and the other three girls laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Mya: Yay! My sister came back.

Me: She's been here the entire time you baka.

Mya: Yeah I know but she hasn't really been here if you get what I mean. And don't call me a baka.

Me: Yeah, I get what you mean and I only called you that because you had it coming.

Mya: No I didn't, you're just being rude again.

Me: Am not!

Mya: Are too!

Me: Am not!

Mya: Are too!

Alicia: Are you two going to keep fighting the entire story or are we actually going to move on?

Me and Mya: Yes ma'am. (lowering our heads and walking away)

* * *

(Amery's P.O.V.)

It feels so weird to not have the urge to get up every few hours. I like being able to sleep through the night and not just cat nap, it's much more refreshing. On top of that, I'm really tired of eating that sloppy, gooey baby food and drinking that bland formula. Yuck! That real lunch that Angelina made earlier really hit the spot.

Even though I couldn't do anything, I've been having those dreams again. Well, to be honest, I'm not sure if they were dreams or memories, or maybe both. A few times, there were these five girls that all looked like star guardians like us but I don't recognize them. They knew me though. When they saw me, they stopped and smiled. One of them, what looked like the leader, ran up and hugged me. When I asked her who she was she frowned at me then started laughing. "Oh Amery, you're such a jokester. I know it's been a while." she would say.

Other ones I'm sure were one of those foresight dreams. I was sitting in a cafe with Mya, Alicia, and Angelina like any regular dream. But out of nowhere, they all disappeared. In front of me stood my mother and father dressed in what looked like royal attire. They smiled at me then they too disappeared. Then I was in a forest and I could hear the quick rustling of leaves behind me. Even though I didn't know what it was, I ran. I kept running until I didn't hear the leaves behind me anymore. I stopped to look around and something fell out of the tree behind me. I turned to see a figure staring at me. I turned to run again but another figure had dropped behind me while I wasn't looking. I ran straight into the figure and before I could look up to see who it was, I woke up.

I knew they were just dreams, but none have ever seemed so vivid. Those were the nights I was most restless.

(Mya's P.O.V.)

AS we sat there laughing at a cartoon on T.V. I noticed that Amery had just stopped. She just sat there, blankly string off toward the wall. I tapped on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow me while Angelina and Alicia weren't paying attention. We slipped out the back door and walked down the hill a little ways. Amery still hadn't spoken a word as we sat down.

I looked at her and said "What's going on?"

Amery looked up at me a little confused and said "Nothing."

I made a fake buzzer sound and said "Nope, wrong answer. Try again."

Amery giggle a little then sighed. I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her. I could see the doubt in her eyes. But why was it there?

"Amery come on, talk to me. If you can't talk to your sister, who can you talk to?" I said as sisterly as I could.

She looked up and me and said "I'm still having those dreams."

I looked at her confused for a moment. "But nothing's been happening besides mom and dad hiding. Tell me, what were the dreams about?"

Amery sighed and said, "Well there's been two repeating ones. The first one seems more like a memory than a dream. There's these five girls that I don't recognize, but somehow they know me. They were being super sweet but when I asked them who they were, one of them just laughed and thought I was joking. In the other one..." then she stopped.

"Amery come on, what happened in the other one?" I asked

"I was being chased. I have no idea who it was though. I was just, running. Then I came into an opening and one of them jumped in front of me. I tried to turn around and run the other way, but another was behind me. That's it." Amery said, looking down at her hands.

"Amery..." I said, looking sympathetically at my little sister.

She looked up at me with tears swelling up in her eyes and said "I'm scared Mya. What if something is out there? What about mommy and daddy?"

Amery started to cry and I heard the back door open. Alicia and Angelina walked down the hill and looked down the hill to see me holding Amery as she cried. They walked further down the hill and sat down on either side of us. We just sat there while Amery cried and did our best to comfort her fears. What happened next destroyed our progress entirely.

(Author's P.O.V.)

To Angelina, it almost felt like history repeating itself. It had been a really nice, sunny day but out of nowhere, a cloud cover rolled over and hard winds started blowing. As they looked out in the distance, it was still sunny everywhere else. A large lightning strike hit the ground in front of them, causing them all to jump back. Alicia and Angelina jumped in front of Amery and Mya and Mya knelt down and held Amery close to her. When the flash disappeared, there was a strange boy, probably about ten, in dark blue armor standing there.

"Well hello there, princesses. Not the way I'm use to seeing you, but still nice to see you either way." the man said, bowing with his arm crossed over his chest and the other down to his side.

"Who are you?" Alicia called out, her and Angelina standing in front of Amery and Mya.

"You need not be alarmed. Do you not recognize me Lady Mya?" he said, looking specifically at Mya.

Mya examined him for a moment then stepped forward.

"Chanten?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady." he said, kneeling before her.

Mya looked back at Amery and smiled.

"Don't you remember Amery? It's Chanten, the son of the captain of our royal guard. He was like your best friend when we were little, that is, before we met Angelina and Alicia." Mya said cheerfully.

"Umm..." Amery said, stepping slightly forward, but still clinging to Alicia's leg.

"Lady Mya, correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't Small Lady Amery a little smaller than before?" Chanten asked.

"You're correct, my old friend. Due to recent events, she's been reduced to this age." Mya said.

"Small Lady Amery?" Amery said, her face showing that things were starting to click. "Mya, I do remember him! Chanten!" she said, running toward him with arms wide open.

Chanten greeted her with open arms. He held Amery away from him and just looked at her for a moment, smiling.

"I remember when you were this small the first time. My, how time has passed." he said sarcastically.

Amery squirmed free and ran back toward Mya. She stood next to her and held her hand almost protectively. She shut her eyes and placed her other hand over the crystal heart relic around her neck. Her and Alicia, Angelina, Mya's casual clothes disappeared and they were now in their princess forms.

"Now that's the princesses I know." Chanten said, smiling gently.

"What are you doing here Chanten?" Mya asked.

Chanten's face suddenly went grim and he looked down at Amery with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm afraid, my Ladies, that my father has asked me to take you back with me." Chanten said seriously.

"What do you mean? We can't go back! We have to find mommy and daddy!" Amery cried out.

Mya grasped Amery's hand a little more firmly, then she calmed down.

"Why do we need to return? What has happened?" Mya asked calmly.

"Your parents have been away too long. Your people are starting to get restless, they need someone in command. Lady Mya, you are the next in line to rule and I figured you wouldn't want to leave Small Lady Amery here without you." Chanten replied.

Mya stepped in front of Amery and spoke. "You're right, I wouldn't leave her here without me, but I also cannot leave. As Amery said, we have a mission here. We have to find our parents, that was Kenalia's wish."

"Kenalia is back? Should I tell my father to increase security around the kingdom?" Chanten said in a shocked, alarmed tone.

"Yes she is back, and no you don't need to be concerned with security. During the final confrontation, before our kingdom was restored, Amery healed the shadow from her and she is now back to her original state." she said calmly but then looked down at Amery. "However, Amery's destiny did come true in a way. She did "die" as the princess of tragedy, and was reborn as the princess of rebirth."

"So she was reborn to this state?" Chanten asked.

"Not exactly. She was reborn as a baby for a while, but just yesterday, Kenalia came to visit with us and restored her to this age." Mya explained.

Amery just smiled at her sister, then ran forward to Chanten. She held his slightly larger hands in her smaller hands and smiled up at him.

"I wish we could come back with you Chanten, but we gotta find mommy and daddy first. Then we can come back and it can be like before." she said seriously, but still smiling.

Chanten smiled and looked down at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Lady Amery, but that can't happen." he said smoothly.

Amery looked and him confused for a split second before he held Amery close to him tightly. Amery struggled and pulled away as best she could, but no sooner did Chanten release a light powder that put her to sleep, laying her gently on the ground.

"Chanten, what are you doing?!" Mya asked as she ran madly at Chanten and Amery.

As Mya approached Chanten, he again released the powder, also putting Mya to sleep. He ran forward quickly to keep his princess from hitting the ground.

"What did you do to them?!" Angelina cried out.

"Don't worry yourself Nightenian princess, their just asleep thanks to the pollen of the Tempora Lilly, a flower grown only in the royal gardens on Crentel. And they'll stay like that until I awaken them." Chanten said

"Look, I don't know much about you, but you need to let Amery and Mya go and leave, now." Alicia said sternly.

Chanten looked down and sighed. "I don't want to do this, believe me. Amery and I are were very close friends when she still lived on Crentel, and I would never do anything to upset her or hurt her. But I have to, for the sake of our people."

"Do you think Amery and Mya would ever be happy there after you stole them away from the life that they had gotten use to? Or before they could find the king and queen and help them? What is going on in your head?" Angelina asked him, half angrily and half inquisitively.

Chanten looked down at Amery and Angelina could have sworn she saw tears dropping from his eyes. He looked up at Alicia and Angelina and waved them over.

"Please, come take them. I have the antidote for the Tempora Lilly pollen. After you give it to them, they should wake up within a couple hours." he said sincerely. He leaned down and kissed Amery's forehead before looking up at them regretfully and saying; "And please tell them I'm so, so very sorry."

Chanten backed away from the girls and Angelina, who had picked up Amery, took the antidote from Chanten. Without another word, he disappeared just as he came.

(Mya's P.O.V.)

The next day...

"I can't believe that Chanten would do that to us! I mean, he use to be so sweet. But I guess that's what happens when he grows up with the royal guard." I said, still baffled at Chanten's actions.

"Sissy, you heard what Angelina said though, he said he was really sorry." Amery paused and looked at the ground. "He wouldn't have if he didn't have to. He would never do that to me. I'm his baby girl. That's our thing, he's my big brother and I'm his baby girl. We made a promise that we wouldn't hurt each other, EVER!" Amery said, little tears welling in her eyes.

All I could do was watch as my little sister ran crying out of the room. There was nothing more to say, and Alicia and Angelina knew that. All three of us stood there for a moment before I left to follow Amery. As I approached her room, I could still hear her crying, but she was also mumbling something under her breath. I turned the corner and saw Amery sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"I have to see him, I have to make sure he's okay." I could hear her saying.

I watched her from the hall, trying to give her space. But when glowing things start appearing in her room, I have to step in.

(Author's P.O.V.)

As Mya walked further into Amery's room, she could see Amery reaching into the glowing orb. She pulled out what looked like a glittery, gold key.

"Amery, what is that?" Mya asked.

Amery looked up at Mya, startled. "Um, I don't know."

"It's the first of the special gifts you will receive Amery. You will need to help you in the near future." they heard a soft, female voice say.

"Why? Who are you?" Amery asked.

"You'll find out the answer to both of those questions soon enough, young one. For now, you find the king and queen. But first, you may want to go check on that royal guard." the voice said, causing Amery to blush fiercely.

"Okay, but will I see you soon?" Amery asked quickly.

"Time will tell little princess. Time will tell..."the voice said as the glowing orb vanished.

For a moment, Amery and Mya stared at the spot where the orb had been in disbelief. Then they looked at each other.

"So... Are you going to go see him?" Mya asked.

Amery blushed again and nodded, then looked down at the key. I was about the size of her palm and had a gold chain on it she assumed to be as a necklace. She put the chain on around her neck then motioned Mya over. Mya took her little sister's hand and watched as Amery closed her eyes and held the key close, concentrating. In the blink of an eye, Amery disappeared, leaving an awestruck Mya next to where her little sister had just stood.

When Amery opened her eyes, she was no longer standing next to her sister in her room. She was in the middle of a little town with people in tattered clothing walking all around her. Suddenly she felt someone pull her by the arm and put a hand over her mouth. She tried to struggle but couldn't escape.

"Princess Amery, please calm yourself. It's just me Chanten." he whispered in Amery's ear.

Amery stopped struggling and turned to face him. She paused for a moment at the person she saw in front of her. It was Chanten, but not the same one she had seen the day before. His right eye was bruised and he had cuts on his arms. Amery couldn't hold back the tears as she saw the horrid state of her best friend. Chanten kneeled down by Amery and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, these marks will go away. I'm just glad you can be happy, baby girl." he said with a smile.

Amery wiped her tears and looked up at her big brother. He smiled at her sweetly and took her by the hand.

"This isn't a suitable place for a princess, let me take you to the castle. Even if you're not staying, you can at least see your home." Chanten said, pulling her in a different direction, only to be stopped by something that knocked them both down.


	5. Chapter 5

Mya: Okay, what gives?

Me: What?

Mya: A. why didn't I go with Amery? And B. what's going to happen to my sister?

Me: A. I'll tell you later. And B. I'll also tell you later.

Mya: Oh come on, that's not fair. This is my little sister we're talking about, I deserve to know what's going to happen before anyone else!

Me: Then let me continue with the story!

Mya: (sarcastically) Please do, oh great one.

Me: (rolling my eyes) Whatever.

"Wait, what happened to Amery?" Angelina said, now thoroughly confused.

"Well, I walked in as she grabbed the key out of a glowing sphere in front of her. She told me what it's supposed to do and I was going to try to go with her. But after the flash disappeared, she was gone and I was standing alone in her room." Mya said on the verge of hysteria.

"So she teleported, but where to?" Angelina asked.

"I think I may know." Alicia said.

_On Crentel..._

"Where do you're going son? And who's this?" the man in front of them asked.

"Father, let me explain..." Chanten began.

" No! I asked you to do one little thing and you couldn't even do that!" Chanten's father said, reaching down and picking him up by the shirt.

"Let him go! He's trying his best!" Amery said.

"Stay out of this, little mouse." he said, pushing Amery back against a wall with his other arm.

Amery hit the wall with a thud and slid down the wall, sitting there for a moment with her head hanging down.

"Princess!" Chanten called out, wiggling out his father's grasp and running to her side.

"I will not be treated like this." Amery said, pushing on the wall and standing up. She held the crystal relic in her hand and transformed into her true self. "I am your princess and will be treated as such. Chanten is my best friend, and I won't let you abuse him for trying his best!"

Chanten's father knelt before Amery.

"Please forgive me Small Lady Amery! I didn't know it was you. I wouldn't have acted in such a harsh way if I had known." he explained.

"You should never act in such a harsh way to your son." Amery said, turning away from Chanten's father. "This matter will be settled another time. Right now, I'd like to go home Chanten."

"Of course Small Lady Amery." Chanten said, trying very hard to hide the laugh he wanted to release at what had just taken place.

Amery's princess transformation disappeared and she stumbled a bit before looking up at Chanten.

"Can you help me Chanten?" she said in a pure, innocent voice.

"It would be my pleasure." Chanten said, leaning down and lifting Amery off the ground and letting her ride on his back. "Father, I'm not familiar with this area, would you mind escorting us back to the castle?"

"Not at all." he said, patting Chanten on the head.

_On Earth..._

"We really need to figure out how to get to Crentel. As far as we know, Amery is the only one who can teleport and that's only because of that key." Alicia said.

"I know, but I don't know any other way for us to get there. Unfortunately we may just have to wait for her to come back to us or for someone to contact us." Angelina said.

"Are you crazy? This is my four year old..." Mya began as she stood up out of her chair.

"Six year old." Angelina interrupted.

"Okay, this is my six year old sister we're talking about. Even when we did live on Crentel, she wasn't allowed out much because she was so young. She doesn't know Crentel very well, neither do I for that matter." Mya said before sitting back down and rubbing her temples in frustration.

Alicia sat down next to Mya and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, she's not alone and she knows how to take care of herself." she said.

"I hope so..." Mya said, looking at the ground.

_On Crentel..._

"Small Lady Amery, we're here." Chanten's father said, as Chanten released Amery's hand.

Amery looked around her in disbelief. There were dozens of workers rushing all around her. As she peered through the door, she couldn't even see the end of the long hall before her.

"Amery are you coming?" Chanten asked from right inside the door.

Amery nodded and rushed to catch up with them. As she walked though the large palace doors, she again became her true self, Princess Amery. Suddenly, all the works stopped moving and stared at Amery. Amery felt her cheeks burning as Chanten's father announced her arrival. All the workers curtsied, Amery returned the curtsy, and all the workers returned to their work, quietly whispering to one another.

"Chanten, can you take me to my room? I don't remember where it is and this place is so... big." Amery said, looking around with wide eyes.

"Of course I will, little sister." Chanten said with a light chuckle.

Chanten led Amery down a series of hallways and led her to a tall, bronze door with light pink flowers and butterflies on it. Chanten looked down at Amery and smiled as he opened the door. Amery walked slowly through the door and did a slow turn to fully see her room.

"Wow, I never imagined it would be so big even though I'm so little." Amery said.

"Your parents wanted nothing but the best for you and Lady Mya. Besides that, you use to love to dance constantly in here." Chanten said, walking over to a stereo that sat in the corner.

Amery watched as Chanten put in a disc and smiled in her direction. As the music started playing, Amery felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"You're starting to remember, aren't you?" Chanten said, standing next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. We danced to this in front of the whole kingdom while Mya was singing for my mother's birthday. It was just a few days before... the kingdom fell to ruin." Amery said, looking at the ground.

"Do you still remember our dance little sister?" Chanten said, holding out his hand.

Amery wiped her eyes and nodded, taking his hand and walking into the middle of the room. Almost immediately, they caught on to the music and danced gracefully across the floor. Chanten's father peeked in the door, but when he saw the pair dancing, her smiled and quietly shut the door. When the music ended, the pair bowed/ curtsied to each other and smiled. But suddenly, Amery started yawning and wobbling.

"Chanten, I feel... really... sleepy..." Amery said as she fell toward the ground, asleep.

Chanten caught her and held her close to him. A light scent in the air caught Chanten's attention.

"Tempora Lily Pollen." he said, wrapping a cloth around his face and looking down at a sleeping Amery. "I have to get you out of here. There's something fishy going on."

Chanten ran out into the hallway and yelled for his father. The pollen was so strong in the rest of the palace that he could see it in the air. All around the palace, guards and workers were fast asleep on the floor. Finally Chanten found his father. He was leaning against the wall, trying to hold himself up.

"Father, what's going on?" Chanten asked in a panic.

"Son, get the princess out of here, there's someone here looking for her. You must keep her safe. I don't think they want to hurt anyone but if you don't get out of here quickly, whoever it is may put up a fight." Chanten's father said.

"Yes sir. Father, be careful." Chanten said, as he ran from the palace.

Outside the main doors, a hooded figure stood waiting for him. Before Chanten could react, the figure disappeared and reappeared next to Chanten. The figure swiftly tapped Chanten on the head and caught Amery as Chanten fell, just barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Amery, I'm sorry." Chanten said as he gave in to the drowsiness that had overtaken him.

"Chanten, it's not your fault." Amery thought as she heard her brother in her sleep. She managed enough strength to pull her hand to her key charm. As she held it, Chanten disappeared in a golden flash.

_On Earth..._

Chanten appears in the middle of the floor in front of the girls.

"Chanten!" all three exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Like I said, Uranus and Neptune come into the story soon. They will become a major part of the story as well as a few features of Saturn and the introduction of five new characters of my creation. Also, a new face will be back... That's all I'm saying. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

Mya: …

Me: Yup.

Mya: But...

Me: You'll see.

Mya: But she, and him, and us...

Me: Just keep up with me and you'll find out soon enough.

Mya (looking down): Okay...

* * *

_On Earth..._

"See! I told you something bad was going to happen!" Mya yelled hysterically.

"We don't know that anything happened to Amery necessarily, we just know something happened to Chanten." Alicia said, laying a cold rag on a still unconscious Chanten's forehead.

"But the voice told Amery to check on him, so that's probably where she went! If something happened to him, then... then..." Mya stopped in the middle of her rant and dropped to her knees. "I can't lose her again. I lived for years without her, and I hated it."

Angelina kneeled down next to Mya and said "We'll find her. But for now calm yourself and quiet down, I think Chanten's going to wake up soon. He has started to move around quite a bit."

Mya stood up and pulled a chair next to Chanten. Angelina was right, Chanten was stirring quite a bit. He looked as though he was having a nightmare. Suddenly his eyes opened and he sprang up and looked around, panting.

"Chanten, are you okay?" Mya asked.

"Where am I? Where's Amery?" he asked rapidly.

"You're in our Earth home. I don't know where Amery is, I was hoping you could tell us." Mya said, beginning to look concerned.

"We, we were dancing. Then she fell asleep and I smelled Tempora Lily pollen so I ran to find my dad, but he was on the verge of falling asleep to. He told me to get Amery out of there, but when we got to the main doors, there was a hooded figure waiting for us. Before could react, he... He knocked me out, and now I'm here." Chanten said.

"How did you get here?" Alicia asked.

"I'm not really... wait a second. Just before I passed out, I tried to tell Amery I was sorry. I think she heard me and she was the one who sent me here."Chanten said with a weak smile that came to his face when he thought of his sister's sacrifice.

"So she might be okay?" Mya said, with a small flash of hope in her eyes.

"I hope so. We'll find out when we get to Crentel." Chanten said as he stood up but began to wobble.

"Whoa, slow down there mister." Angelina said, supporting Chanten.

"I'm fine really." he said, gently pulling away. "But we may want to go outside if you don't want a hole in your roof."

The girls nodded hurriedly and ran out the back door.

"We must move quickly, I don't know what kind of danger she may be in." Chanten said.

Mya stared at the younger boy next to her. For someone so young, he really cared about the safety of those whose lives he is entrusted with. With a simple look up to the sky, a flash of light overcame the group and they were gone.

When the light vanished, the four of them were in the palace. Alicia, Angelina, and Mya were all in their princess attire and Chanten was in his royal guard uniform. All around them, people were drowsily cleaning up a variety of messes around the hall. They all stopped and bowed to the princesses (they curtsied back), and they all hurried back to their work.

"Chanten!" a large voice called.

The group turned to see the captain of the royal guard, Chanten's father, rushing toward them with a look of panic.

"My son, I'm glad you're okay. Princesses, my apologies for the condition of the castle, we were attacked with Tempora Lily pollen. Speaking of which, Chanten where is Small Lady Amery?" his father asked.

"Father, I'm sorry. I was knocked unconscious by whoever released the pollen and Amery was kidnapped. Somewhere in between, Amery transported me to Earth and the princesses offered their aid to find her." Chanten said, staring at the ground.

"It's alright my son, the attacker couldn't have gotten far. We'll keep the kingdom on high alert. Princesses, you are welcome to search if you wish. You will have the entire royal guard if you need assistance." Chanten's father said.

"That's very kind, but I think we will be fine with just Chanten with us." Mya said politely.

"As you wish Lady Mya." Chanten's father said before bowing once more and taking leave.

"Come on, let's get moving." Mya said as she ran out the door.

_Somewhere else on Crentel..._

"Princess Amery, it's time for you to wake up my dear." a small voice said.

Amery laid on a heavily cushioned couch against a wall in a dim room. At the sound of the voice, Amery began to stir. She opened her eyes and did a quick scan of her surroundings. It took a moment for what had happened to register in Amery's mind.

"Who's there?" Amery demanded as she stood up from the couch.

"Calm yourself Small Lady. I mean you no harm, in fact, I wish to offer assistance." the voice said, now slightly louder.

"Who are you?" Amery asked.

"I am the one who gave you that key young one. My name is Aleana (Ah-lee- ana). I am a guardian of the night, but not the same kind of guardian as you." she said.

"Can... can I see you?" Amery asked shyly.

"But of course, you were the one who created me Small Lady Amery, Princess of Rebirth." Aleana said.

"What do you mean I created you?" Amery asked, confused.

"I didn't think you'd remember this, but when you nearly died in your battle with Kenalia, you had a final wish before Kenalia restored you. You wish for there to be someone to be a temporary guardian in you place until you were able to fight again. With your last breath as the Princess of Tragedy, I was created and have secretly helped rebuild Crentel in you and Lady Mya's absence." Aleana said.

"I... I don't really remember." Amery said, sitting back down.

"Don't push yourself too hard Amery. I will take time. By the way, I'm sorry about how I had to get you here. There was probably an easier way to do that." Aleana said as she stepped into the light before Amery.

She had shoulder-length hazel hair that was neatly pulled back on the sides by a pair of white clips. She wore a silky white dress with a black neck line and long black ribbons the ran from the middle of the top of her dress to behind her and were tided in bow. She had deep ivy colored eyes the shimmered in even the small amount of light in the room.

"Okay... but why did you bring me here?" Amery asked.

"You will be joined by five new guardians soon, three of them princesses and two of them their guardians. You knew them once, but it may take time before any of you remember each other. You will also meet two other guardians from a different part of Earth, they will help you but not willingly at first. One of them will tell you of a prophecy that all twelve of you must fulfill." Aleana said.

"Wait, twelve? But there's only nine of us." Amery said, confused.

"There will be one non-guardian that will play a vital role later. You will know who it is in time." Aleana said. "But for now, you must return to your friends Small Lady Amery. I will call on you again soon." Aleana said before closing her eyes and glowing.

"But Aleana..." Amery said as she faded away.

_In the middle of a village on Crentel..._

Mya searched frantically with Chanten while Alicia and Angelina searched elsewhere. Mya was almost to the point of tears, but she wasn't willing to show weakness in front of her people. Chanten looked more frustrated than anything for letting her be kidnapped in the first place.

"Amery, can you hear me?" Mya thought to her sister.

"Mya?" she heard her reply.

"Amery! Are you okay? Where are you?" she asked frantically.

"I think I'm okay, but I don't know where I am. I can't wake up, I'm too tired. But I hear a lot of people around, and I think I smell bread." Amery replied.

"Hold on sis, me and Chanten are coming for you." Mya said.

"He's okay?" Amery asked.

Mya looked down at Chanten and said "Yeah, he's fine. But he feels horrible about the incident at the palace."

"Tell him not to, just come find me..." Amery replied as her voice started to fade.

"Amery? Amery?!" Mya asked but with no reply.

"Chanten, do you know of any bakeries around here?" Mya asked.

"Yeah, only one. Why?" Chanten asked.

"We need to go there, I think I found Amery." Mya said with a wide smile.

Chanten and Mya ran to the bakery. At first glance, they couldn't find Amery. But after roaming around the area, they found Amery unconscious on a bench. Mya ran to her sister's side and took her into her arms.

"Don't scare me like that." Mya said, with a tear running down her cheek. "Come on, we need to get back to the palace."

"Want me to contact Alicia and Angelina?" Chanten asked.

"Yeah, tell them to meet us back at the palace." Mya said with a smile.

Chanten took out a communicator his father had lent him and called Alicia and Angelina. They were both overjoyed to hear that they had found Amery. They all met back at the palace where Chanten's father called off the search. Mya and Chanten sat with Amery in her room until Amery finally woke up.

"Mya? Where are we?" Amery asked.

"We're in your room little sister. Chanten's here too. Do you feel okay?" Mya asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired still. Chanten, I forgive you I promise. You shouldn't feel bad for something that wasn't your fault. Besides, she didn't hurt me." Amery said.

"Who didn't hurt you Amery?" Chanten asked.

"Amery, don't tell them about me. Just tell them I'm a friend." Amery heard Aleana say.

"Just a friend, a friend who's looking out for us." Amery said.

Mya and Chanten just looked at her confused.

"Can we go home Mya? There's something going on that we need to be there for." Amery said.

"What?" Mya asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it's really important. And Chanten, you need to come with us." Amery said.

"Sure I guess." Chanten said.

"Then let's go." Mya said as they walked out of the room to Alicia and Angelina.

Angelina and Alicia sat in the kitchen, chatting and drinking (A/N: and this is going to sound so stereotypical) tea. When Mya and Chanten walked in with Amery, the stood up and just looked at them.

"So, is everything okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, but we need to go home now. There are things that are going to happen and we need to be there when they do." Amery said. "Chanten, will you take the girls back? My key only transports me for some reason."

"Of course, let's go." Chanten said as he led them outside.

All together, the princesses and Chanten returned to Earth. When they got back to the house, the door was wide open and there were quiet sounds and bright flashes coming from inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I think I'm just going to untag Neptune and Uranus from this story. They will be in it later, but not as the main characters. ANYWAYS... enjoy part 7. :D

* * *

Mya: Now what? (looking frustrated)

Me: Don't be getting on my case yet, you may like where this is going. (smiling slyly)

Mya: We get home and there's someone in our house, why would I like where this is going?

Me: You don't know who the people are yet.

Mya: (looking at me sceptically) What do you mean?

Me: Soon little one, soon.

Mya: Okay, now I'm a little scared. And I'm not little!

The group stood a few feet from the house. They tried to look through the windows, but the blinds were shut and they surely weren't going to stick their head through the doorway.

"Should we transform big sister?" Amery asked, looking up at Mya.

"Yeah, just to be safe." Mya said.

All four girls took out their power wands and transformed. Chanten pulled his sword from the sheath behind his long coat.

"Amery, can you use the crystal relic again?" Alicia asked.

Amery nodded. She held the crystal heart and concentrated. The guardians felt a surge of power through their bodies and their transformations changed. Even Chanten changed. Instead of the long coat, slacks, and t-shirt he had been wearing, he wore the same armor he had been wearing when he first came to see them but he also had a black cape and his sword changed shape.

"Whoa." Chanten said as he looked at his sword.

"I didn't know the crystal would do that." Amery said, observing Chanten's transformation.

"Come on, we don't have time for this, we need to get in there." Alicia said.

The group walked slowly to the house. Amery summoned her scepter and walked in first, holding a barrier in front of the group. Angelina saw a pair of shadowy figures trying to hide behind the couch.

"Show yourselves!" Angelina called out.

The figures moved into the light and Amery immediately dropped the barrier and fell to her knees. Chanten knelt down next to her to make sure she was okay and he saw the tears running down her face. Mya also stood near the back of the group with silent tears running down her face.

"Amery? Mya?" one of the figures said.

"Momma, poppa." Amery said, slowly getting to her feet with Chanten's help.

Mya walked up behind Amery and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. Amery looked up at Mya with a confused look on her face.

"Be careful little sister, it could be a trap." Mya whispered.

"It's not Mya, I promise. I know what their presence feels like. It's them." Amery said as she walked forward from Mya.

"Amery, I've missed you so much." the woman said as she met Amery half way and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mya, come here." the man said, walking toward Mya with a weak smile on his face.

Mya ran up to her father and buried her face in his chest. Amery cried as her father pulled the her and her mother into a hug with Mya. Alicia and Angelina stood back and Chanten walked slightly forward.

"Your majesties, welcome back." Chanten said, kneeling before his king and queen.

"Thank you Chanten. We've been gone for so long. Last time I saw you, you were a mere toddler." the queen said.

Chanten rose from the ground and nodded.

"Momma, poppa, I think we need to talk. And Chanten, you need to be there too." Amery said, looking at the people who surrounded her.

"Small Lady Amery, would you like us to stay as well?" Alicia asked.

"Yes please, this concerns all of us." Amery said, smiling at her "sister".

"You need to go home momma, poppa." Amery said, not daring to look at them as she spoke.

Everyone at the table looked at Amery in shock.

"Amery, what are you saying? We just got them back." Mya said, laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Do you remember what Chanten said the first time he came here? The kingdom needs them. I even saw it for myself, Crentel needs their king and queen." Amery said, still not making eye contact with anyone.

"But they don't have to come back right this second Amery, my father can manage for a little longer without them." Chanten added, trying to aid Mya.

"I know, but we can't be selfish Mya. Besides, we have things to do too Mya, remember?" Amery said.

Mya looked at her sister in awe. She could clearly see the tears running down her sister's face but yet she never let her voice break. Amery knew what had to be done and Mya knew it as well.

"It's okay to tell them little sister." Mya said telepathically to Amery.

"Tell us what?" the queen asked.

Amery and Mya looked at their mother in shock.

"Where do you think you got your telepathy from? I have it with you too so I would always know if you were safe." she said.

"So, you heard everything that happened with Kenalia too?" Mya asked.

The queen nodded. "I wanted to help so bad, but your father convinced me it was for your own good that we didn't do anything. But when it came down to the final battle, I lost it and tried to come help, but by the time I got there, Kenalia was gone and my precious baby was a... baby."

Amery and Mya looked at their father in shock this time.

"So you let us go at it on our own, risked our lives on multiple occasions, and let your daughter die to make us "stronger"?!" Mya asked, infuriated.

"I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. But I realize now that I should have listened to your mother. You were so young at the time, I just didn't want to confuse you." the king said, trying to explain himself.

"Mya, calm down. He's right, all it would have done it distract us from what was going on and we are stronger from it now." Amery said, her voice lacking any emotion.

"Amery how could you say that? I almost lost you on multiple occasions!" Mya began, yelling at Amery but suddenly grew quiet and said "I don't know what I would have done without you."

Amery looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes. Mya finally realized what she was doing. She was trying to give their parents peace of mind so they would go home. Amery simply nodded at Mya and Mya looked back at her parents.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burst out like that. Amery right, thank you momma, poppa." Mya said, faking a small smile.

"We're sorry too. We let our own fears keep us from our duties as rulers and as your parents. Honey, I think it's time for us to go home." the queen said, smiling lightly at her husband.

The king simply nodded and he, along with the queen and Chanten, rose from the table.

"I can escort you back your majesties." Chanten offered.

"We would like that very much Chanten. Thank you for taking care of our kingdom with your father." the queen said before leaning down and whispering in his ear "and my daughter."

Chanten blushed and looked at Amery. Amery looked at him curiously but resisted the urge to ask him what her mother had said. Chanten led his king and queen out of the house and had them take his hands. In a flash, the group disappeared, leaving the girls standing there. Amery had silent tears running down her face and Mya wrapped and comforting arm around her shoulders. Amery pulled away and stood in front of the group, holding her key charm.

"Show me my home and my parents." Amery said quietly.

A cloud of vapor appeared in front of Amery and a scene appeared vividly in the middle. The king and queen were at the main doors of the palace, holding hands and preparing themselves to reclaim their thrones. The vast doors opened before them and they walked inside, their casual clothing disappearing and being replaced by her mother's long white and pink gown and their father's dark blue suit with his sword handing from his waist.

The crowd of servants working hurriedly in the main corridor stopped and stared at the pair. Chanten walked before them and announced them as Queen Evangaleen and King Trent (**A/N: Just couldn't think of a creative name for him, sorry.)** At first the crowd fell silent and the queen glanced nervously at her husband. But not a moment too soon, Chanten's father walked in and said,

"All hail the king and queen. Tonight, we have a grand feast."

Amery tears fell even harder, but this time, they were tears of joy. She dismissed the image and returned to the house. Mya, Alicia and Angelina stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, before they followed their youngest princess inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Mya: I'm so glad for them.

Me: See, didn't I tell you you might like where this was going?

Mya: Shut up (smiling).

Me: Since when do I listen to you? (smiling back)

Mya: Touché, but now what?

Me: Well let's see...

"Hurry Celese! Crysta, do it now!" a guardian with dark blue hair and a black uniform said.

A smaller guardian in a fuchsia uniform scrambled out of the way at the last second as another guardian with white hair and a light blue uniform jumped over her. She attacked the creature with a small golden weapon in the shape of a snowflake and the creature froze in place and fell to the ground. Before the creature hit the ground, it turned to dust and disappeared in the wind.

The white haired guardian stood there, panting in exhaustion. A guardian purple hair and a darker purple uniform walked up beside her and pulled her friend's arm over her shoulder, leading her to the rest of the group.

"Floressa, we can't keep doing this. You see what it's doing to Crysta and Celese can't hardly keep up. We're exhausted." the guardian in black said.

"I know Halese, but we have to keep moving or we'll be caught." Floressa said.

"Hey guys, the forest gets deeper up ahead, we can probably rest there and there's water nearby." a guardian with red hair and an ivy green uniform said.

"Thanks Etsuya." Crysta said, looking up at the guardian in the trees with drowsy eyes.

Etsuya led the group farther into the forest to the place she had found earlier. There were three trees mangled together that formed a sort of shelter that they could easily hide in. Floressa settled Crysta in first, then settled down next to her. Celese sat next to Etsuya with her head resting sleepily in her friend's lap.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get water." Halese said.

_At the guardian's home..._

Amery woke up early the next morning. With a mind full of thoughts after a restless night, she decided to sit outside. She first pulled on a pair of black denim capris with a floral accent on the front pocket and a light purple t-shirt with a large butterfly spread across it. She stepped silently out the back door and stared out at the light colored sunrise. A heavy breeze blew through Amery's hair, causing her to shiver. She looked around at the scenery. The leaves had already begun to turn and fall.

"Time has really flown by." Amery thought to herself as she walked back inside to escape the wind.

As the sun rose over the house, the other guardian's drug themselves into the main part of the house where Amery sat, pretending to read a small chapter book. Mya walked over to her little sister and placed a tender kiss on her forehead before walking into the kitchen in search of breakfast.

"Good morning Amery. How long have you been up?" Alicia asked as she walked into the living room, stretching her arms over her head.

Amery simply shrugged and looked out the window. Alicia cast Amery a worried glance before walking into the kitchen to greet Mya and Angelina.

"Morning girls." she began. "Did either you notice that look in Amery's eyes?"

Mya stood from the table where she had been eating and swung the kitchen door open slightly. Amery was now staring blankly in front of her.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on?" Mya thought to herself.

Amery's mind was racing. The night before brought dreams similar to the ones she had told her sister about. But the more the dreams occurred, the more vivid they'd become. She sat there, allowing the dreams to play again and again in her mind.

_Flashback..._

"Why are you chasing me?" Amery called out into the trees as she ran.

"Because you're a threat to us." a voice said.

"You possess powers similar to _hers_." another voice said.

"Who?" Amery asked as she stepped into the familiar opening.

She looked around but the only movement she could see was the rustling of the branches in the wind.

"You'll never find out." the first voice said as she landed in front of Amery.

She wore a uniform similar to Amery's but with a dark blue skirt and had a sword hanging from her waist. Her hair was short and dirty blonde. Just as before, Amery turned to run the other way but was blocked by another woman.

"You'll never get near our princess." the second woman said.

She was also in a guardian uniform but had a skirt that was a similar aquamarine color to Angelina's uniform and a mirror in her hand at her side. She had shoulder-length aquamarine hair that ripped gently in the wind. She grabbed Amery by the shoulders and faced her to the first woman, binding Amery's wrists behind her back with her hands. The first woman pulled the sword from her waist and raised it, ready to swing. Amery closed her eyes and screamed.

_End flashback_

Mya, Alicia, and Angelina rushed into the living room where they had heard Amery scream. Amery was lying on the floor, barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Amery, what happened?!" Mya said, lifting her sister into her lap.

"I don't know what I did. They hate me because I'm like her." Amery said tears rolling down her face.

"Who hates you? Who are you like Amery?" Mya asked.

"I... I don't know." Amery said before she fell asleep, tears still staining her face.

Mya held her sister close to her and looked up at Alicia and Angelina with deep concern. Angelina just looked at Amery in shock. Alicia laid a hand on Mya's shoulder and sat down next to her. She ran her hand through Amery's hair, revealing her guardian symbol on her forehead.

"It was a future sight dream, like the ones she had with Kenalia." Alicia stated.

"But who's after my sister?" Mya asked, looking down at her sleeping sister.

"I wouldn't have the slightest idea." Alicia said.

A bright flash appeared in the room with the girls and out walked Kenalia with a look of panic on her face.

"What happened? I felt major stress on the crystal." Kenalia said.

"We're not sure. We were eating breakfast and we heard Amery scream. When we got in here, she was lying on the floor. She said that they hate Amery because she's like "her"." Mya said, gently running her fingers through her sister's hair.

"It must have been a future sight dream. But it had to be something vitally important if it made her guardian symbol appear and drained her so much." Kenalia said, kneeling next to the sleeping child.

"That's what I thought it was, but she couldn't tell us who it was or who they thought she was like." Mya said.

"Has she told you about any dreams recently?" Kenalia asked.

"Only a couple, but they were very vague dreams." Mya proceeded to tell Kenalia of the forest dream and the dream with the five girls.

"I think I know about that second one. It may have been more of a memory. You may not remember very well, and neither may she, but when you, Alicia, and Angelina were sent off for a few months to train your guardian powers, your parents wanted Amery to be protected and have someone to keep her company. She invited three other princesses from close-by stars, two of which had guardians of their own, and had them stay with Amery while you all were gone. She may be subconsciously remembering them, but it just hasn't clicked yet." Kenalia explained.

The three girls looked at each other in surprise. Amery began to stir in Mya's lap and sat up, looking around awkwardly at the scene.

"Umm, what's going on?" Amery asked as Mya watched her guardian symbol disappear.

"Amery, do you remember anything?" Mya asked.

Amery nodded sadly. Kenalia stood up and held her hand out to Amery. Amery took her hand.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to talk?" Kenalia whispered in Amery's ear.

Amery nodded and led the guardian to her room. She offered Kenalia a chair and sat on her bed.

"What's happening to me Kenalia? These dreams have never been so vivid. I could feel everything around me." Amery said, looking scared.

"I'm not sure Amery. Is there anything that's happened recently that could have pushed the dreams?" Kenalia asked.

"Well..." Amery began.

"Amery, please let me help you." Kenalia said, laying a hand on the child's shoulder.

"When I was "kidnapped" Crentel, I visited an old friend I didn't know about. I sort of... created her. Her name is Aleana, she's an oracle. She said I created her with my last breath as the Princess of Tragedy. She helped rebuild Crentel and then she spoke to me about future events." Amery said.

"Like what?" Kenalia asked.

"She said something big was going to happen and that I would be joined by five people from my past, two guardians from Earth, and someone else that would be revealed later on. She said one of the five would have a prophesy to fulfill and that we were all a big part of it." Amery said. "The dreams have gotten worse since I went to see her."

"That may be it Amery. If she was created by the Princess of Tragedy, then maybe a part of her still lives in you and is trying to surface again. I heard a legend once of a planet guardian who resides on Earth with her companions who has a similar feat. She has the power to destroy the world, but she, like you, was reborn from that life, but still has those powers. Her name is Sailor Saturn. She resides mostly with the outer sailor scouts, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus." Kenalia said. "Sailor Uranus is said to particularly fond of the Moon Princess and is very protective of her."

"What do they look like?" Amery asked, intrigued.

"I believe Uranus has short, dirty-blonde hair and a blue uniform and Neptune has aquamarine hair and a uniform similar to the color of Angelina's." Kenalia said. "Amery, what's wrong?"

Amery was almost to the point of hyperventilating. "That's them."

"Why would they be anywhere near here though? They reside in Japan." Kenalia explained.

"I don't know, but I did something to make them mad." Amery said, laying her head in her hands.

"Don't worry, I'll try to contact Serenity, the moon princess. I believe her Earth name is Usagi. She can probably help us sort all this out." Kenalia said, giving Amery a reassuring smile.

Amery nodded and Kenalia left, leaving Amery alone with her thoughts. Mya came in later to check on her, but she didn't dare ask about their conversation, not yet at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm running out of things for the dialogue that are usually here so I think I'm done with those. Enjoy the rest of the story :) By the way, this chapter references to the Sailor Moon show so if you get lost, just look up the characters.**

_In Tokyo, Japan at Raye's (Sailor Mars) temple..._

"Serena, you're late!" Raye said as her princess came through the door with her fiance, the Earth prince Darien, trailing behind her.

"I'm sorry Raye. We were walking around the park and lost track of time." Serena said as she and Darien sat down with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, including Saturn and Pluto.

"Yeah alright, I'll let you off on this one, but only because your wedding is so close." Raye said with a bright smile.

Serena looked up at her fiance lovingly and blushed. "I know, it feels like we've been waiting forever."

"Well you have been waiting since the Silver Millennium." Amy (Sailor Mercury) added.

"Well, yeah but..." Serena began but was cut off by a light appearing in the room.

"Princess Serenity." a figure said as she stepped out of the light.

The scouts stood protectively around their princess and her prince instinctively held her close to him.

"Who are you?" Mina (Sailor Venus) asked.

"Please don't be alarmed, I mean no harm to you I promise you. My name is Kenalia, I am the guardian of the princesses of the stars." Kenalia said.

"Princesses of the stars? Does that mean you know Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights?" Serena asked as she stood out in front of the group.

"Indeed I do. But I need to ask something of you Serenity. A young princess of a star called Crentel is being threatened and I think it may be by two of your scouts." Kenalia said regretfully.

The scouts looked among each other, then at their princess who had a look of mixed emotions on her face. She wasn't sure whether to be mad at Kenalia for even suggesting such things, or to hear her out and try to settle this.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Kenalia asked.

"Anything you need to say to be can be said before my scouts as well, especially considering it involves them." Serena said before calmly sitting down at the table and motioning everyone else, including Kenalia ,to do the same.

"Can you please start from the beginning Kenalia?" Serena asked.

"But of course. You see, the princess has the ability to receive dreams that warn her of future events. Recently she had one where she was almost killed by two guardians in uniforms like yours. They kept saying that she wouldn't hurt their princess and that she was like _her_." Kenalia explained.

"Like who?" Serena asked.

"My theory is that they were referring to Sailor Saturn. I heard the story of the Sovereign of Silence and this princess has a similar story, but she was born destined to die if her true self was awakened. Her true side was awakened about six months ago and she did die, but she was reborn from the Princess of Tragedy as the Princess of Rebirth. Unfortunately, I don't think the Princess of Tragedy is gone and is trying to resurface through these dreams." Kenalia said.

"What led you to believe that it was two of my scouts in the dream?" Serena asked, beginning to get slightly frustrated.

"I think I know hime-chan (princess)." Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) said as she stood up from the table. "About six months ago, I felt a disturbance, a major release of power. I disappeared quickly so at first I let it go. But then I started seeing three stars shine extremely brightly in the sky not long after. I spoke to Amara (Sailor Uranus) and Michelle (Sailor Neptune) about it and they volunteered to go to the place where I originally felt the power as Michelle felt the disturbance too."

"I'm going to guess that you're Sailor Saturn young one, are you not?" Kenalia asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry that I caused your princess this trouble, I was only trying to protect mine." Hotaru said, looking down at her feet.

Kenalia stood and approached Hotaru. "It's alright young one, I would have done the same thing. But now that we know what's going on, can you contact them and explain what's going on?" Kenalia asked.

"Sure, I can call them on our..." Serena began but was cut off by Hotaru.

"No we can't. They left their communicators here so they couldn't be tracked and you wouldn't get suspicious." Hotaru explained.

"How long ago did they leave Hotaru?" Lita (Sailor Jupiter) said.

"About two months ago. They're probably already there, silently watching her. Their pretty good at being stealthy." Hotaru said.

"That would explain why the dreams increased so much all of a sudden." Kenalia said with a shocked look. "Thank you for helping me, but I have to return to my girls now."

"Wait!" Hotaru said.

Kenalia turned and faced her again. Hotaru held out a communicator similar to theirs.

"When you find them, will you contact me? Plus," Hotaru began "I would like to talk to the princess like me sometime."

Kenalia smiled at the child. "Of course Hotaru. Thank you for you help. I'll probably see you all again someday, but the only one who will remember is Hotaru."

"What? Why?" Hotaru asked as she watched everyone except her and Kenalia freeze.

"I would love for you to be able to speak with Amery, that's the princesses name. But I still have a duty to keep my princesses as secret as possible. The only ones who will know anything are you, Neptune, and Uranus. When they unfreeze, you will be continuing the conversation from before I got here, go sit down and everything will unfreeze when I'm gone." Kenalia said

Hotaru nodded and sat down next to Trista (Sailor Pluto). Kenalia left in a flash of light and the scene resumed.

"Amery." Hotaru said quietly, but just loud enough where Trista heard her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Oh, no one Trista momma." Hotaru said with a smile.

Trista looked at her skeptically and joined back into the conversation.

_In the guardian's home..._

"Amery, do you want to talk?" Mya asked as she sat down next to her sister.

Amery continued to look down at her hands which were resting in her lap. "I don't know."

"You know I'm always here little sister, for anything." Mya said.

Without warning, tears began to pour down Amery's face. Mya leaned over and pulled her sister close to her.

"It's not fair!" Amery yelled into her sister's chest.

"What's not fair?" Mya asked.

"All of this. I'm six Mya! Not 14, or 19, or 21 like you and the girls. I get all this pressure put on me, but I'm just a little kid." Amery said, looking up at her sister.

"Amery, I'm sorry. You're right, it's not fair. But how many times have you heard someone say..."

"Life's not fair." Amery finished with her in a sarcastic tone.

"How does she expect me to get all these people together? Apparently I know six of them, but these other two... I haven't the slightest idea who they are or what they look like." Amery said.

"Remind me again who _she_ is." Mya said.

"I can't really say. But she's someone really close to me. We're connected almost, sort of like me, you, and momma." Amery said.

"What's keeping you from telling me?" Mya asked, almost sounding a little hurt.

"I wish I could tell you all about Mya. She's awesome and super sweet, but I just... can't, not right now at least." Amery said with a regretful tone.

Mya looked at her sister a little confused. Amery sighed and looked out the window. The trees outside were thrashing around rapidly.

"Do you think a storm's coming?" Mya asked.

Amery continued to stare out the window. For just a split second, she though she saw someone in the trees, watching her.

"Mya, did you see anything just now?" Amery asked, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"No. You okay Amery?" Mya asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I hope so, maybe I'm just going a little crazy over all this." Amery said, turning back toward Mya, smiling brightly. "I think I need a nap. Can you leave me for a little bit Mya?"

"Sure sis, just yell if you need anything." Mya said as she stood up and left the room.

As soon as she was sure Mya was gone, Amery slid off her bed and went to the window.

"I saw something, I'm sure of it." she said as she transformed and climbed out the window.

_In the forest..._

"Good, she's following us." the one with the aquamarine hair said.

"We need to lead her far enough out where no one will hear. We have to eliminate the threat early." the one with the dirty-blonde hair said.

"It will be a little difficult though. Look at her uniform, she reminds me of Rini." the one with the aquamarine hair said.

"We can't go soft now Neptune, we have a duty to uphold." the one with the dirty-blonde hair said.

Neptune sighed. "I know Uranus, but I hate having to do this kind of dirty work, she's just a little kid like Saturn was."

"But do you remember the trouble she caused? We almost lost the princess." Uranus reminded her.

"But have you seen what joy she's brought us now?" Neptune countered.

"We have to Neptune. We can give her the chance to talk, but that's it. She tries to make a move, and she's done." Uranus said as she picked up speed.

"Good enough for me." Neptune said with a slight smirk as she too sped up.

"I can't lose them." Amery thought to herself as she pushed onward.


	10. Chapter 10

_Deep in the forest..._

After about five minutes, Amery realized she wasn't following the two people anymore. Instead, they were chasing her. In a panic, Amery pushed herself harder than she ever had before, trying to keep from being caught.

"Why are you chasing me?" Amery yelled out, even though she already knew the answer.

"Because you're a threat to us." a voice said.

"You possess powers similar to _hers_." another voice said.

"Who?" Amery asked as she stepped into the opening that she had seen so many times before.

It was a complete deja-vu from every dream she had had. She looked around to see nothing but rustling branches in the wind. But Amery knew better this time. When she heard the first pair of feet drop, she was prepared. She turned around quickly and was face to face with a guardian with dirty-blonde hair and a dark blue skirt with a familiar sword hanging from her waist.

"Don't you dare tell me I'll never find out! I've lived this exact scene too many times not to find out." Amery yelled angrily at the girl.

But amid all her anger, Amery forgot about the second guardian who silently dropped down behind her and grabbed her wrists, restricting her movement.

"If you really knew what was going to happen, how did you still end up like this?" the second woman with the aquamarine hair and skirt asked.

Amery sighed "Because I got careless and let my emotions get the best of me. I'm such a hopeless child, always getting myself into these situations." Amery released her knees, allowing herself to fall to the ground. "I know you were listening, so what do you want with me?"

"We want to know who you are?" the one with the dirty-blonde hair asked.

"My name's Princess Amery Chrissy May, Princess of Crentel." Amery said proudly.

"What's Crentel?" the one with the aquamarine hair asked.

"It a small star kingdom between the moon and here." Amery said, still not looking her captors in the face.

"Why are you here then?" the one with the dirty-blonde hair asked.

"Because I have a prophecy to fulfill and I think you two may be part of it. By the way, you know my name, may I ask yours?" Amery said, finally looking up.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, that's all you need to know." the one with the dirty-blonde hair said.

"I'm Sailor Neptune, we are the guardians of a very special princess." the one with the aquamarine hair said.

"Wait, my mother use to tell me stories of the Sailor Scouts, you protect the Moon Princess Serenity right? Her and her mother are my idols. But wait, if you are Sailor Scouts, then you know what happened to the Moon Kingdom right?" Amery asked.

"Of course." Uranus replied snidely.

"That's sort of what happened to my star too. But it wasn't just my star, it was two others as well, Komolyn and Nightenia. We were attacked by our leader who was being possessed by a shadow. But I defeated it with my sisters but... I died in the process." Amery said with a sad look in her eyes.

"But if you died, how are you here?" Neptune asked.

"I was reborn. You see, in my first life, I was destined to die if my true self was awakened. I was labeled the Princess of Tragedy. But after my death, our leader gave me the strength to be reborn as the Princess of Rebirth. So here I am today, but it's not the same, I'm older than I look." Amery said, with a small tear rolling down her face.

Amery heard the girl holding her wrists sniffle a little and felt her loosen her grip on Amery's wrists.

"Now's my chance." Amery thought to herself.

Amery swiftly slid out of Sailor Neptune's grasp and jumped away from her. She summoned her staff and held it in front of her.

"Remember what I said Neptune?" Uranus asked. "I gave her a chance."

"I know you did Uranus, but now I know we have to. She really is too much like her." Neptune said regretfully.

"You think I'm like Saturn, don't you?" Amery asked.

"How did you know about her?" Uranus demanded.

"Our leader knows many things, and that is one of them. But I'm not like her anymore, the bad side of me is gone for good." Amery said, laying a hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry Amery, but we can't take that chance." Neptune said as she lunged forward at Amery simultaneously with Uranus.

Amery tried to dodge them, but they were just too fast. They pinned her to the ground, sending her staff flying before it disappeared back into Amery's body. Neptune held her down as Uranus pulled the sword from her waist. She held it up over Amery. Amery closed her eyes and screamed. She waited but the blow never came. When she opened her eyes, her crystal was glowing brightly and her transformation had changed into a much more elegant style with a layered skirt. **( A/N: Check my YouTube channel, I'll post a video with all the new transformations)**

Uranus and Neptune staggered back from Amery and knelt down in front of her.

"We're sorry Princess Amery. Please, if you're ever in need of our assistance, just call for us, we'll be nearby." Uranus said.

"Please rise Sailor Scouts, I'm not the one you should be kneeling to, save that for your princess. But before you go, can I see your true selves?" Amery asked.

They both nodded and their uniforms faded revealing a woman with the same dirty-blonde hair in jeans and a black tank top with a like blue half-jacket hanging over her shoulder and a woman with the same aquamarine hair in a long white skirt and light purple blouse with elbow length sleeves.

"My name is Amara." Uranus said.

"And my name is Michelle." Neptune said. "May we see you true self as well Amery?"

Amery nodded and let her new transformation fade, revealing her four year old self wearing black denim capris with a floral accent on the front pocket and a light purple t-shirt with a large butterfly spread across it. Her pink hair faded to black and was now flowing down her back. Amery staggered and fell to her knees. Amara and Michelle ran to her side.

"I think I just used too much energy. I haven't been sleeping well and now I used more energy transforming than I usually do." Amery said.

"Do you need us to take you home?" Michelle asked, laying a hand carefully on Amery's small shoulder.

"No, I can feel my sister and the others coming this way. You may want to leave though. If they get here and find you by me in this state, I can't promise they'll react very pleasantly." Amery said with a light chuckle.

"You're right, but we'll be nearby. Thank you Princess." Amara said, flashing her a smile and dashing into the forest.

"Amery?! Where are you?!" Mya called out.

"I'm here Mya." Amery said weakly. She could feel her energy slowly slipping away from her.

"Amery!" Mya said as she ran to her side. "We were talking to Kenalia when out of no where, we transformed. But our transformations were different this time."

Amery looked around at the girls. All three girls' transformations looked similar to hers but Angelina had wings on her back.

"Why does Angelina have wings?" Amery asked Mya through telepathy.

"I think it's because Nightenia is the star of angels, remember?" Mya asked.

Amery weakly nodded and looked back to Kenalia.

"I knew it had to be the crystal I gave you." Kenalia said as she emerged from the trees. "Was it them Amery?"

Amery nodded. "But they're okay with us now. I talked to them and they understand."

"Then why aren't they here now?" Angelina asked angrily.

"Because of this, I knew you were going to act like this so I asked them... to leave..." Amery said, falling into her sisters arms. She was still conscious, but just barely.

"Come on, let's get back to the house. I can save my conversation for later." Kenalia said as Mya lifted her sister from the ground.

"You're not mad, are you sis?" Amery asked in mind-link.

"No I'm not, I just wish you hadn't run off on your own." Mya replied.

"Okay sissy." Amery said, cuddling into her sister's warmth, trying to avoid the wind.

"That's cute. She reminds me a lot of our princess, don't you think Amara?" Michelle whispered, poking her partner playfully in the arm.

"Yeah, a little bit." Amara said thoughtfully.

Amery looked once more over her sister's shoulder and watched as the pair took off further into the forest. She smiled and allowed herself to rest.

Amery lay asleep on the couch with her head resting in her sister's lap. Mya looked nervously around the group. Alicia paced the room, Angelina was texting someone, and Kenalia sat in a chair, obviously lost in her own thoughts.

"Angelina, who are you texting so much all of a sudden?" Mya asked.

Angelina looked up from her phone and blushed, "My boyfriend."

Kenalia looked over at Angelina skeptically.

"Angelina, you do remember what is said about relations with those not in a royal family?" Kenalia asked. "Besides that, is he not a human?"

"He is human Kenalia, and I know what is and isn't allowed. I'm still trying to figure out what to do." Angelina said, looking down as her phone again lit up with a new message.

"You could give up your throne, you are going to have a little sister." Amery said drowsily as she sat up.

Everybody looked shocked at Amery. Amery looked around nervously, thinking she was in trouble.

"Wait, she has a what?" Mya asked.

"She's not the only princess who will have a sister like you and I, Mya. She's going to have a little sister now too." Amery said innocently.

"How did you know about that Amery? I myself just found out yesterday and I hadn't told anybody yet." Kenalia asked.

"When I'm asleep, I hear a lot of things. I never know where they're coming from, but I hear a lot of things, like about Angelina's little sister Harmony." Amery said before covering her mouth and saying "Oops."

**A/N: Like one of my friends likes to say "Plot twist!"**


	11. Chapter 11

Amery sat in her bed, listening to the commotion in her Angelina's room. She heard yelling, some of it excited, but some of it more angry. She felt bad, she ruined something that should have stayed in their family before everyone else knew. Not to mention she just made Angelina's choice about the future a lot more complicated. Amery was pulled from her thoughts by someone opening her door. Kenalia stood in the doorway in a different form than she was use to seeing her in. The violet streaks that usually highlighted her light brown hair were gone and she wore just a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt she assumed had been borrowed from Alicia.

"Kenalia, you look... different." Amery said.

"I thought it might be more comfortable to talk to me looking like a regular person rather than a guardian." Kenalia said with a light smile. "We still need to talk Amery."

"I know. So what did you find out from the moon princess?" Amery asked.

"Not much from her, but definitely something from a girl like you who's one of her senshi." Kenalia began as she pulled the communicator Hotaru had given her out her pocket and giving it to Amery.

"What is this?" Amery asked, looking confused as she accepted the item.

"One of the moon princess' senshi is called Sailor Saturn. Like you, she has a very tragic past. She was taken over by a monster called Mistress 9 and was reborn after the incident. She's about six years old now, so she's the same age as you. While I was there, she asked me to give you that because she would like to talk to you." Kenalia said.

Amery stared at the communicator. "So she's the one they were talking about?"

Kenalia simply nodded.

"What's she like? I want to know a little about her before I talk to her." Amery said.

Kenalia chuckled. "Now how fair would that be? She knows nothing about you besides your name. Just talk to her and find out. Remember, her name is Hotaru."

At that point, Kenalia got up and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Amery sitting alone with the communicator. Everything in Amery's mind told her to be mad at the girl for being the cause of the terrible nightmares, but her heart sympathized with Hotaru for pulling through like Amery was trying to. She made up her mind and held the communicator in front of her. With a deep breath, she activated it.

"Amery?" a small voice said.

"Are you Hotaru?" Amery asked shakily.

"I am, and I'm glad you called. I've never had someone who knows what it's like, you know, to die and come back in the same lifetime." Hotaru said sincerely.

Amery looked at the communicator. On the other side was a six year old girl with short black hair and violet eyes. Her eyes seemed to gleam in excitement at talking to someone new.

"Yeah, I guess I never really thought about it much. I saw Amara and Michelle earlier." Amery said with a light smile.

"Really? Did they hurt you? Are they okay?" Hotaru asked quickly.

"They're fine, and no they didn't hurt me. I had too many dreams about that moment to let my emotions utterly get the best of me. I calmed down and talked to them. But I did panic for a second and tried to attack them. When they tried to attack back, my crystal protected me and they stopped. Then we really talked and they left before my sister and friends showed up. They're close by though, I can feel it." Amery said, glancing out the window.

Sure enough, she could clearly see the pair perched on a branch right outside her window.

"Hey Hotaru, hold on just a second, I have a couple visitors." Amery said with a smile.

She set the communicator down and opened the window, motioning the pair to come inside. In a blink, Amara and Michelle stood inside Amery's room.

"Hey Hotaru, remember those visitors I was talking about? I think they want to talk to you." Amery said.

"Talk to me? Who is it?" Hotaru asked, puzzled.

Amara and Michelle stepped in front of the communicator's view and Hotaru squealed a little.

"Amara-poppa, Michelle-momma! I was so worried about you!" Hotaru said with a wide smile spread across her face.

"Poppa? Momma? I'm confused." Amery said.

"It's an endearment. Since I do more with stuff like cars, I've become poppa. Since Michelle is more elegant and gentle, she became momma." Amara said with an amused smile.

Michelle giggled. "It's good to see you too Hotaru. How's the princess? I heard you guys had a visitor."

"They don't remember a thing." Hotaru said innocently. "Kenalia still has to protect Amery so the only ones that know anything are you two and me."

"I guess that's reasonable, but she really didn't need to do that. We would never betray Amery." Michelle said, gently running her fingers through Amery's long black hair.

Hotaru was a little concerned. Amara and Michelle had only known Amery what, a day? And already she had them wrapped around her fingers. Then again, it may just be a little jealousy washing over her from being away from them so long. Hotaru pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused back on the faces on her communicator.

Out in the hall, Mya had been listening to their conversation. She slowly made her way to the door and turned it, being careful not to make a sound. She slowly opened the door to see Amery seated on her bed with a woman with aquamarine hair sitting next to her and a woman with dirty-blonde hair standing next to them. Amery was talking into what looked like a communicator. It took only a moment for the two women to see Mya and Amery went silent.

"Amery? Are you okay? What happened?' Hotaru asked.

"Um, Hotaru, can I call you back? There's something I really have to take care of." Amery said with a smile, trying not to worry her friend.

"Sure, bye. Bye momma, bye poppa." Hotaru said with a smile.

Amery laid the communicator down and stood up from her bed simultaneously with Michelle. Mya and Amara were having a stare off as Mya entered the room.

"Would you like us to leave Amery?" Michelle asked, laying a gentle hand on Amery's shoulder.

"No, it's okay." Amery said, looking back at Michelle with a smile. "Mya, they're okay, I promise."

"How do you know that Amery? By what Kenalia told me, they originally came here with the intention to rid of you." Mya yelled.

"Mya, please lower your voice, there's no need to yell." Amery said, in a voice sounding years older than her appearance would tell.

"Please believe us, we were misinformed on the matter. Now that we know the truth, we would never betray Amery like that." Michelle said.

"Now you on the other hand..." Amara said under her breath, just to where Mya could hear.

"What's that supposed to mean? Amery's my little sister! I'm her guardian, she doesn't need you!" Mya exclaimed.

"Mya, you don't know what your saying. I myself am still learning about all this. We will need as many allies as we can soon. Please Amara, don't be rude toward my sister. And Mya, don't let your emotions get the best of you." Amery said.

"Fine." Amara and Mya said, still glaring at each other.

Michelle and Amery sighed.

'Will you introduce us Amery? I don't know how to address your sister and she doesn't know us." Michelle said with a light smile.

"Yes of course. Mya, this is Amara and Michelle, or Sailor Uranus and Neptune. The are part of the moon princess' senshi. Amara and Michelle, this is my sister, Princess Mya Elise May, elder princess of Crentel and first heir to the throne." Amery said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mya. We're here to help where ever we're needed, I hope you'll allow us to." Michelle said, putting her hand out to Mya.

"Alright, but I can't promise the other two will react as civilly." Mya said, shaking Michelle hand.

"That was civil?" Amara muttered under her breath, getting a glare from Michelle and Amery.

Angelina sat on the couch, rubbing her temples. Her mother had been a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten to break the news to her first, but she was even more frustrated when Angelina told her of her love conflict. As of right now, Angelina would have to leave Jeremiah in a year and go home, for good.

"Angelina?" Amery said as she rounded the corner followed by Mya, Amara, and Michelle.

Angelina jumped up from the couch in a battle-ready stance. "Who are they?"

Before Amery could respond, Alicia came up behind Amara and trapped her in a head-lock.

"Alicia, let her go!" Amery said, jumping at Alicia.

"Amery who are they?" Alicia asked as Michelle looked at her, ready to pounce at her first chance.

"They're the two from my dream. They came to talk. Now let her go!" Amery yelled, her voice going a little deep.

Alicia, looking a little shocked at Amery's outburst, released Amara. Michelle relaxed a little and stood closer to Amara, wrapping her arms around Amara's arm.

"That's what you meant by civil." Amara muttered.

Alicia grumbled something under her breath as she took a seat next to Angelina. Amery sighed before addressing the group.

"I guess first thing's first, introductions. Alicia and Angelina, this is Amara and Michelle, they are two of the moon princess' senshi. Amara and Michelle, these are Princess Angelina Ashley of Nightenia and Princess Alicia Dalanci of Komolyn. Nightenia and Komolyn are neighboring kingdoms to Crentel." Amery explained.

"Amara and Michelle will be working with us on the upcoming threat." Mya said.

"What is this threat anyway? Is it really that bad that we can't take care of it ourselves?" Alicia asked.

Amery blushed. "Umm, I don't actually know what it is yet. I feel it coming, but I haven't seen any clues as to what it is."

"Then how do you know it's so terrible?" Alicia said, a little more spitefully than she had meant to.

Amery looked at Alicia in shock. She had never yelled at her before.

"I thought you trusted me Alicia." Amery said, almost in a whisper.

Alicia sighed. "I didn't mean it that way Amery. I just need answers."

"Well as soon as I know, I'll let you know." Amery said before quietly leaving the room with Michelle in tow.

Alicia just stared at the ground. "I didn't mean to yell at her like that."

"But you did Alicia. Just give her some time to cool off." Mya said.

"Yeah, just let Michelle talk to her, she's really good at helping people feel better. That's why she's such a good mother." Amara said, a light smile brought to her face.

"Amery, come here sweetie, talk to me." Michelle said, motioning her to sit down beside her.

Amery sat down and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm scared Michelle. I know as much as they do about this. All I know is something bad's happening soon and we need a big group to stop it. There's still six other people I have to find too." Amery said.

"Amery, you don't have to deal with all this alone. Even if you're a princess and a guardian, you're still a kid too." Michelle said, laying a gentle hand on Amery's shoulder.

"I'm not dealing with it alone, but I'm also not dealing with it with them." Amery said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Michelle said.

Amery sighed and said "There's someone I met last time I was on Crentel that I didn't know existed until then. She's a major part in this too. She's the reason I knew to find you two and the others I still have to find."

"So she's an oracle?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, basically. Can I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone until I say it's okay?" Amery asked.

Michelle nodded and Amery proceeded to tell her about her encounter with Aleana. When she was done, Michelle looked at Amery curiously.

"How old are you?" Michelle asked.

"Do you mean right this second or my actual age?" Amery asked.

"Actual age." Michelle replied.

"I'm six in this life, but I was six when Crentel was attacked too, so I guess I'm about twelve." Amery said.

"Wow, when I was twelve, I was learning violin and being raised by an earth family. I didn't awaken as a scout until I was about sixteen." Michelle said, almost laughing.

"I was raised by an earth family too until about a year ago. Then Mya found me when my old self started to awaken." Amery said.

The pair sat there in silence for a moment before Michelle spoke.

"You know they trust you right? Just like we trust our Moon Princess." Michelle said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I know they do. Everyone gets frustrated at times so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that one of us finally snapped a little. Can we go back in there now? I need to talk to my sisters." Amery asked, looking up at Michelle with pride in her eyes.

"Of course Amery, come on." Michelle said, laying a hand on Amery's back and following her back to the main room where Alicia welcomed her with open arms.

Amara and Michelle stood up against the wall, smiling at the scene.

"They really remind me of our girls back home." Michelle said with a smile.

"Yeah, they do. And you're just as good with these ones as you are with them." Amara said, wrapping an arm around Michelle's shoulders.

Michelle leaned into Amara and rested her head on Amara's shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I've actually finished the story, but I'm still going to keep posting chapters every Sunday. Read and review! :)**

"We need a plan." Angelina stated.

The other five girls looked at her confused.

"Care to clarify?" Mya asked.

"Well, Amery said there are still six other people we need to find. We need a plan to find them. I don't think it's going to be as easy as them just knocking on our front door and saying 'We're here to help'." Angelina said.

"You're right. We got lucky with Amara and Michelle that Amery had seen them before they came. She hasn't seen any of the others, have you?" Alicia said, addressing Amery.

"Kinda." Amery said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" Amara asked.

"And what do you mean by has she 'seen' them?" Michelle asked.

"Well, sometimes I get dreams of stuff that might happen, or memories I had forgotten about. When I say I kinda saw them, I mean I've had a dream of other people, but I'm not sure if it's a memory or a vision related to this." Amery explained. "I had one of me meeting the two of you before it happened. But with other dream, I was just talking to these girls, and there were only five."

"Well that may still be a hint. Where were you?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, all I could see was them and a few little trees. But I think there may be one hint in the dream. When I first look up, everything is clear. But when the girls look at me, snow starts falling. Not hard, but it was just a constant." Amery said.

"Well, winter's just around the corner and snow it's pretty common for snow to fall here in the first couple weeks of it." Angelina said.

"Maybe that's it then. The day of the first snow, we'll head out and look. Maybe something will stick out to us." Alicia suggested.

_Somewhere in the forest..._

"Floressa, it's Celese again." Halese said.

Floressa walked over to a small form, shaking in her sleep. She sat down next to her, laid a hand on Celese's head, and closed her eyes.

_Celese's dream through Floressa's view..._

Floressa found herself within her group, Celese standing next to her with her hand in Floressa's. Etsuya, Halese, and Crysta were in front of them. The snow was falling lightly around them but there was already some sticking to the ground. It wouldn't be that odd if it weren't for the fact that Crysta was on her knees crying. Floressa looked beyond them and a girl, no older than Celese, with black hair was unconscious on the ground. There was a girl leaning over her, trying to wake her, one sitting next to her glaring at Crysta, and one looking like she was about to kill us herself. The three older girls had uniforms similar to ours but the youngest look like a regular child.

"Crysta, you couldn't have known." Floressa heard Celese said as she placed a hand on Crysta's shoulder.

"What. Did. You. Do?" one of the girls asked.

Then the scene changed and they were running blindly through the forest, following on of the older girls who was carrying the youngest girl.

_End dream._

Floressa gasped as she pulled out of the dream. Celese sat up quickly next to her, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Celese, what was that? Are you okay?" Floressa asked.

"How much did you see?" Celese asked, calmly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I saw her crying and then us running." Floressa said. "Celese, when did they start getting this bad?"

"This is the first time. Maybe it's going to happen soon. I kinda hope so, I'm really tired." Celese said as she laid back down and fell asleep.

Floressa ran her fingers through the young girl's hair.

"I hope so too sweet heart." Floressa said before lying down next to the girl she considered her little sister.

_Two weeks later..._

_The guardian's home..._

Amery laid, tossing and turning in her sleep. Michelle stood in the door way, watching her with concerned eyes. Amara came walking up behind her, rubbing her eyes.

"What going on?" Amara asked drowsily.

"She's having a bad dream again." Michelle said.

"That's the fifth time this week." Amara said, a lightly concern lining her voice.

"I know. Every time it happens, she shows it more and more. This time she talking too, but I can't make out what she's saying." Michelle said, concentrating on the little girl.

Suddenly, Amery sat up in her the bed, tears running down her face, and was frantically looking around her room. When she looked eyes with Michelle, she scrambled out of her bed and ran to her, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and sobbing into her.

Amara knelt down next to Amery and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What happened little one?" Amara asked.

Amery looked at Amara, then up at Michelle.

"I died." Amery said.

Michelle and Amara exchanged a shocked look. Michelle picked up the child and held her close to her.

"I'll stay with her, you go back to bed." Michelle said.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should wake the others up." Amara said.

"What good would that do right this second? I'll talk to her, you go back to bed." Michelle said, giving Amara a firmer look.

Amara sighed in defeat and left the room. Michelle looked around the room and spotted an old rocking chair in the corner. She sat down in the chair with Amery in her lap, slowly rocking her. Amery leaned into her and laid her head against Michelle's chest.

"It'll be okay sweetheart, the bad dreams will stop soon." Michelle said in a soothing voice.

"Momma, I'm scared." Amery said.

Michelle looked at her in shock, but before she could correct her, Amery was fast asleep. Michelle stood up and walked back over to Amery's bed. She leaned over and laid Amery down but couldn't stand back up. She looked down and Amery's little hand was gripping her sleeve.

Without opening her eyes, Amery said, "Please don't leave me, I don't want to loose you again."

Michelle looked at Amery curiously but sat down next to her, stroking her hair. She leaned back against the headboard and fell asleep. She didn't wake again until the sun began to crack through the windows. Michelle opened her eyes to see Amara standing in the doorway, smiling at her. Michelle looked down to see Amery waking up as well.

"Michelle, what are you doing in here?" Amery asked.

"Amery, do you remember what happened last night?" Michelle asked.

Amery sat up and she nodded. "I had a vision dream. But I thought you help me go back to sleep and left."

Michelle looked down at the girl sympathetically. "You don't remember what you said do you?"

"No I..." Amery paused and looked down at her lap. "I think I do remember. I was missing my momma, and you remind me of her so much. I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable didn't I?"

"No sweetie, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Michelle said.

"I think so. Thanks for being there, both of you." Amery said with a smile, acknowledging Amara in the door way.

"No problem koneko." Amara said casually.

Michelle looked at Amara a little in shock and Amery asked "What does koneko mean?"

"It means kitten." Amara said. It took a second before she realized what she said.

"Amara, what's wrong?" Amery asked.

"Well, it's just... that's what I call our princess. In some ways, I guess you remind me of her." Amara said with a sad smile.

"You really miss her don't you? You guys have been gone been gone a while, haven't you?" Amery asked, a twinge of pain in her voice.

"Two months, almost three now. Yeah, I do miss her, but we need to take care of this threat first. We don't know what it wants, but I don't want it to hurt the Earth we've fought so long to protect." Amara said, not making eye contact with Amery.

"You guys should go back." Amery said, looking at her hands.

"But Amery, what about the prophecy you told me about?" Michelle said quietly in Amery's ear.

"It probably won't happen for a while. Besides, the weather say snow won't come for another three weeks. That's plenty of time for you to go back and visit." Amery said with a bright smile. "I'll be fine, I've got the girls. I want you two to be happy. Please? Will you go for at least a couple day? I know Hotaru is dying to see you both."

"Alright, we'll go." Michelle said, sighing in defeat.

"Almost sounds like you're forcing us to leave." Amara said with a chuckle.

"Nuh-uh, I just don't like people to be sad. If I can do something about it, I will." Amery said, the smile still not leaving her face.

The trio laughed and Amara and Michelle packed their few belongs and sat in the living room, waiting for Alicia, Angelina, and Mya to finally walk drowsily into the room. At the sight of their bags, all three girls looked at them in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Mya asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I thought you were helping us."

"They are." Amery said, cutting off Amara before she could get a word out. "They're leaving for a few days to go home. They'll be back, but they need to go see their family. They've been gone for almost three months from their friends and family."

"Is that really wise Amery?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Believe me, we argued that too, but she insisted." Amara said, this time cutting Amery off.

Michelle giggled and Amara and Amery looked at her in question. Michelle waved it off but couldn't manage to wipe the smile off her face. The pair waved good-bye to their new friends and were picked up by a car that had been waiting on them out front.

_Tokyo, Japan...Amara, Michelle, and Trista's house..._

Hotaru sat on the couch next to Trista, her mind engrossed in a new book. She was pulled quickly out of her book by two quick clicks at the door. The door swung open and two figures walked in with a backpack each and an additional purse on one. Trista stood up and stared at the doorway. Hotaru stood up next to her and as soon as the figures dropped their bag, ran to them, embracing them.

"Michelle-momma, Amara-poppa! You're home!" Hotaru cheered.

"We missed you Hotaru." Amara said, ruffling the small girl's hair.

"Are you back for good?" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry Hotaru, we're only here for a couple of days, then we have to go back to finish that job." Michelle said.

"What job are you two working on this time?" Trista asked as she walked up to the group.

"A producer in America was interested in having my music on one of his albums and possibly a few solo performances in the area." Michelle said.

"Well that sounds promising. But why come back for a couple days if you're only going to have to go back?" Trista asked.

"I found out we'd will be gone longer than I thought so I thought we'd at least come back at visit." Michelle said.

"I don't care how long you're here, I'm just glad you're back." Hotaru said, again embracing Amara and Michelle.

"We're glad to be back little one, even if for just a little while." Amara said.

_The guardian's home, later that day..._

"Clouds are rolling in around the area as an early winter storm seems to be rolling in. Ice and snow are likely. We'll keep you posted as the weather progresses." a weatherman on the television said.

Not even two hours after Amara and Michelle had left, the temperature dropped dramatically and was still falling. Amery had a bad feeling that she had made a bad decision in insisting the pair leave. Amery hadn't told anyone about the dream she had had the night before in fear she would cost them their lives. Mya, noticing her sister's extreme concentration, could help but question her.

"Amery? Are you okay?" Mya asked telepathically.

Amery was so deep in thought, her sister's voice just slid from her mind. Mya continued to pursue her sister's mind with no prevail. After ten attempts, to the point she was mentally yelling, Mya was getting frustrated.

"Amery!" Mya yelled aloud, scaring all three other girls.

"Yeah?" Amery asked innocently.

"What's got your mind so worked up that you can't even hear me?" Mya asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amery asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes but it's like you're blocking me out. What's going on?" Mya asked, voice lined with concern.

Amery looked around the room. All three girls were staring at her in concerned. She could feel the pressure building, but before she could think about it, her eyes hit the window. Without a word, Amery jumped up and ran out the door, leaving it open behind her for the light flakes that had just started falling to flow in, leaving three confused girls behind her.

_In the forest..._

Amery was running blindly through the forest.

"No, it's too early. I won't die today. If they're not with me, maybe it won't happen. I have to get as far away as possible so they can't find me." Amery thought to herself.

The wind continued to snap in her face as she stopped and leaned up against a tree to catch her breath.

"Crysta, are you sure this was a good idea?" a voice said from behind Amery.

Amery froze, a scene from her dream quickly replaying in her mind. She ducked down and looked around for the source of the voice. Not but ten feet from her was a group of girls. One had her hands pointed straight up, shoot a beam into the sky. As the beam intensified, so did the snow and wind.

"I have to, for Celese. You've seen how weak she's getting from all the sleepless nights. If I can do anything to stop it as soon as possible, then I will even if that means getting rid of whoever has been causing her such restlessness." another voice said.

Amery took a deep breath and began to think. "Okay, that's the girl that's suppose to kill me. I can do one of two things here. One, I can run back and hope they leave but risk the girls and I finding them later. Or two, I can face her now on my own when the girls aren't here and I'm not suppose to..." Amery couldn't even finish the thought.

"That's right Princess, you have to save your friends, no matter if it kills you." a voice said in the back of Amery's mind.

Amery didn't even question the voice, she just jumped out into the clearing where the group of girls stood.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are you?!" Amery demanded. The five guests just stood there. Three of them stood more forward than the other two, as if they were protecting them. Finally the blue-haired on spoke.

"That is none of your concern but you need to leave and never return to this place!"

"You're not welcome here! I am a guardian of this place, and you need to leave! I will not allow you to threaten the place I call home." Amery shouted back.

"And we will not allow you to threaten one of our own." the blue-haired one said as she turned and looked at the white-haired girl on her right.

Amery summoned her staff and held it in front of her, ready for anything. Or so she thought. She launched an attack but the girls moved out of the way. She counted the girls but one was missing.

"Where did the white-haired one go?" Amery thought to herself.

But not even a second after she finished her thought, the white-haired girl came up behind her and stamped her back with some sort of gold medallion in the shape of a snowflake in the middle of a jagged circle. Amery suddenly dropped to the ground unconscious and numb.

Mya, Alicia, and Angelina finally caught up to Amery but they were too late. Mya saw her sister unconscious on the ground and ran to her. Amery's transformation faded and she returned to her young child state. Mya looked up at the mysterious girls with tear in her furious eyes.

"What did you do to my sister?!" Mya yelled at the girls.

Alicia ran to Amery and proceeded to try to wake her.

"Amery, Amery can you hear me?" Alicia pleaded.

"Wait, did you say Amery?" the white-haired girl asked.

Angelina nodded and the white-haired girl dropped to her knees.

"What have I done?" she cried quietly to herself.

"Crysta, you couldn't have known." the blonde haired one said as she gently laid her hand on the white-haired girl's shoulder.

"What. Did. You. Do." Mya said furiously staring at the white-haired girl.

Floressa gasped as she recognized the scene.

"That's not important." she began as she stood up and moved closer to Amery. "Right now you are going to have to trust us. We need to get her out of here. Now." she said seriously.

Although all three girls were skeptical of trusting them, Alicia hurriedly picked up Amery and quickly headed to the house with the five new girls following close behind them. As they approached the house, all of their transformations faded and they ran inside. Alicia went directly to Amery's room and laid her carefully down on her bed. The white-haired girl moved forward in the group, attempting to reach Amery but was immediately stopped by Angelina.

"You will not touch her." Angelina said seriously at the girl.

"If I don't get to her, she could die. You don't want the weight of Princess Amery's death on your shoulders do you?" the white-haired girl said.

Angelina moved out of her way and the girls came up to the bed. She carefully laid her hand on Amery's forehead. A small crystal colored light appeared on Amery's forehead and the white-haired girl closed her eyes to concentrate. After about five minutes of silence. The girl stepped back and Amery's breathing seemed a little more normal. The white-haired girl held her head and walked back to her group.

Mya walked over to her sister and check her pulse. She then turned around and smiled at Alicia in relief. Mya then turned to the group of girls standing toward the door.

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding demanding.

The younger blonde-haired girl moved forward to speak.

"I'm Princess Celese of Talet. This is my guardian Halese." she says as she points to the blue-haired girl.

Then the red-haired girl stepped forward to speak.

"I am Princess Etsuya of Arec. This is my guardian Floressa." she says as she points to the purple-haired girl.

Finally the white-haired girl stepped forward.

"And I am Princess Crysta of Frinzen. I didn't mean to hurt your Princess. It was only in self-defense. If I had known it was her, I wouldn't have dared to do that to her." Crysta said, bowing her head in shame.

Amery began to stir in her bed and a bright pink light flashed from her body. Lying in bed was no longer normal child Amery, but young Princess Amery.

"Crysta, what's the matter?" Amery said in a most gentle tone. Crysta stepped forward and knelt before the princess.

"I'm so sorry your highness. I had no intentions of harming you I swear. I had no idea it was you." Crysta pleaded before Amery.

"You don't need to be sorry Crysta, and you don't need to kneel either. We are both equals, see?" Amery said as she pointed toward Crysta's dress.

Crysta was no longer in the casual clothing she had been in, she now worn a traditional princess dress. Mya, Alicia, Angelina, Celese, and Etsuya were also now in their princess dresses. Halese and Floressa again were in their guardian forms. Crysta looked around the room at the other girls and stood up.

"You are too kind Amery. But how is it that you remember me?" Crysta asked. Amery slid out of her sheets and slid off her bed only to stumble at her first step. Crysta moved forward to steady her, then let her go.

"Thank you. Crysta, how could I forget you? You were a dear friend. You've known me since I was born." Amery replied. "You use to keep me company when Mya was away and everyone else was afraid to be anywhere near me."

Mya looked at her sister with sorrowful eyes. "All those years, I never knew she was so lonely. And yet, she was still able to keep a smile on her face."

Crysta leaned down and hugged Amery before Amery turned to Angelina.

"It's still your house Angelina, what do you say?" Amery asked.

"I'm a little hesitant about it, considering what just happened. But because it was just a big misunderstanding, I guess they can stay. Besides, it's cool to know we'll have that sort of power joining us." Angelina said, putting on a weak smile.

Amery took a deep breath and as she released it, everyone in the room went back to their casual attire. They sat in the kitchen and caught up on what was going on while Angelina made a huge dinner. As they started eating, they heard the front door slam open.

"Amery?! Anyone home?" Michelle called into the house, sounding worried.

"I knew we shouldn't have left." Amara said, muttering curses under her breath.

"We're in here." Mya called from the kitchen.

Amara and Michelle rushed into the kitchen. At the sight of the five new girls, their jaws dropped. Amery couldn't hold back the giggles and soon, Mya, Alicia and Angelina were laughing too, leaving the rest of the group in confusion.

"I thought you were suppose to be in Japan for a couple days?" Mya asked.

"We were but we heard about the snow and came back immediately." Amara said.

Crysta blushed and put her head down guiltily. "That would be my fault."

"I don't understand." Amery stand walking over and standing in front of Crysta.

"Well, one of my group mates is a lot like you Amery, power-wise that is. She gets dreams of the future too and the dream of what happened earlier has been haunting her for about three weeks now. She was getting weak from not sleeping well and I couldn't bear to see her that way. So I thought I could push the events up if I made it snow. I'm sorry for ruining your time away." Crysta said with eyes that were pleading for forgiveness.

"We understand, right Amara?" Michelle said, elbowing the frowning woman standing next to her.

"Yeah, if I could, I guess I would try however I can to help my friends." Amara said, cracking a weak smile.

"Speaking of Celese, where is she?" Crysta asked looking around the room.

The girls searched the kitchen only to find Celese asleep on the couch in the living room, curled up by the arm-rest.

"Celese honey, do you want to go to bed?" Floressa asked, gently waking the sleeping child.

Celese sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"Do you want to share a room with me Celese? My room's always really warm." Amery suggested, sitting down by Celese.

"You don't mind? I feel safer sleeping near someone than alone." Celese said.

"Of course not." Amery said yawning.

The older girls laughed. Amery and Celese gave them a questioning look.

"Guess it's time for the little ones to go to bed." Alicia said.

Amery and Celese shrugged and left the room. As Celese and Amery snuggled down in the covers, Celese giggled.

"You know, not all of my vision dreams are bad. Can I show you one of my personal favorites?" Celese asked.

"How?" Amery asked.

"Like this." Celese sat up, motioning for Amery to do the same.

Celese laid her hand on Amery's and closed her eyes. Amery closed her eyes as well. As her lids shut, the room changed. She was no longer in Angelina's house, but in the garden at the palace on Crentel. She looked around and saw a slightly smaller version of herself sitting under a tree with tears running down her cheeks. Amery could hear someone calling her name but couldn't quite tell who it was. Then Crysta emerged from the main doors. She found Amery sitting below the tree and knelt down next to her.

"Why are you crying Small Lady Amery?" Crysta asked softly.

"My sister left today and she won't be back for a month. I'll have no one to keep me company. Everyone is scared of me, even the maids who clean my room." Amery said, stopping her sniffling.

Crysta paused for a moment then said, "I've got and idea. Amery, will you come with me for a moment? There's someone you should meet."

Amery wiped a final tear from her face and nodded, taking Crysta's hand and walking beside her. As they walked back into the palace, Amery spotted a girl about her again with golden blonde hair, sitting quietly in a chair.

"Amery, I'd like you to meet Celese, princesses of Talet. She came with me because her mother is away on business and I, along with another guardian, have been asked to watch her. Celese, meet princess Amery, she lives here on Crentel." Crysta said with a smile.

Celese stood and curtsied to Amery. Amery repeated the gesture back to her and the pair stood there in an awkward silence for a moment before Amery broke it.

"Would you like to come play in the garden with me?" Amery asked shyly.

Celese smiled and nodded excitedly. The pair took each other's hands and skipped out the door. Amery showed her all her favorite flowers in the garden. Celese came upon a beautiful lavender colored flower and leaned down to sniff it.

"Wait, Celese, don't sniff that flower." Amery said, jumping between Celese and the flower.

Celese looked a little disappointed. "Why not?"

"It's called a Tempora Lilly. It's pollen can put you to sleep with one sniff. It's pretty, but I already made that mistake once." Amery said with a light blush.

Celese giggled which made Amery blush even more. Out of no where, Celese tapped Amery's arm and ran away saying "Tag, you're it." The last scene Amery saw was her younger self running after Celese.

Amery opened her eyes to see a single tear run down Celese's face.

"I've missed you Amery." Celese said with a smile.

Amery leaned over and hugged Celese. "I can't believe I forgot a friend like you." she said quietly.

The pair yawned in unison and laughed. "Let's go to sleep." Amery said.

"Yeah. I'm really tired." Celese said, and she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**A/N: So, this chapter was a little shorter than most, but I'll make it up next part. Be prepared for a surprise, maybe two. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

It was cold enough the next morning that the snow Crysta had created hadn't melted. The girls took advantage of the opportunity and played in the snow for hours. They headed inside laughing amongst themselves and smiling like nothing was wrong. Angelina made hot chocolate and brought them out on two tray, looking a little like a waitress. The girls graciously took the cocoa and finished it as quickly as the temperature of the drink allowed.

Amidst all the conversation, Amery laid her head back and started to fall asleep. Ever since they had came inside, she had a headaches that she was hoping a quick nap would take care off. Celese had also fallen asleep on the couch right next to Amery.

"Crysta, look at them." Floressa said smiling.

Crysta looked over at the pair and smiled, motioning for Mya to see them too. But something seemed off about the picture. Sure, it was perfectly normal for kids to get tired after playing for a longer period of time, but something didn't seem right about Amery. Crysta stood and knelt down in front of Amery. Amery cheeks were heavily flushed and her breathing seemed a little heavy. Crysta put her hand up to Amery's cheeks and forehead and confirmed her suspicions.

"Hey Angelina, do you have a thermometer?" Crysta asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Angelina asked.

"I think Amery's getting sick and I want to check and see if she has a fever." Crysta said.

Angelina nodded and left the room. Halese gently lifted Celese from next to Amery and sat down next to Floressa. Celese stirred and leaned against Halese. Angelina returned and handed Crysta an ear thermometer. Crysta took the child's temperature and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Mya asked, moving quickly to Crysta's side.

"She has a nearly 105 degree fever." Crysta said. "We need to get it down fast."

Crysta picked Amery up and took her to her room, laying her on top of the covers. Amery shivered in her sleep. She may have felt cold but the darkening blush on her face said different. Crysta grabbed a rag from the bathroom, moistened it, and froze it, laying it against Amery's forehead. A light smile appeared on Amery's face and her eyes fluttered open.

"Mya, what happened?" Amery asked, trying to sit up.

"Amery, you need to lay down, you have a pretty high fever. How do you feel?" Mya asked.

"My head hurts and it's kinda hard to breathe." Amery said with a frown.

"Well keep that rag on your forehead and go back to sleep. By the time you wake up, your fever will probably be broken." Crysta said, running her fingers through Amery's hair.

Michelle stood in the doorway, concern lining her eyes. Amery leaned over to Mya.

"Why won't momma come in my room?" Amery asked innocently.

Mya looked a little confused. "Amery, that's not momma, that's Michelle."

Amery looked at her even more confused. Mya sighed, "Great, now she's delusional."

Michelle giggled and walked in the room, taking a seat next to Amery. "How are you feeling Princess?" she asked softly. "Just play along." she mouthed to Mya.

"Momma, I feel bad." Amery said, laying her head on Michelle's lap.

"I know baby, it'll get better though. Why don't you snuggle up under the covers and take a nap. I'll have Angeline bring you some soup later. How does that sound?" Michelle asked, smoothing down the child's hair.

Amery nodded and pulled the covers over herself. As soon as her breathing calmed, Michelle quietly left the room.

"Wow, you're really good with kids Michelle." Mya said.

"Well I have one back home about Amery's age." Michelle said with a slightly sad smile. "We're not blood related, but Amara and myself treat her like she's our own."

"You must really miss her." Mya said.

"Yeah, but at least when we went home, we got our communicators so we can talk to her whenever we want." Michelle said, trying to lighten the mood as they walked into the living room.

"How's she doing?" Celese asked, sitting up next to Halese.

Mya laughed a little. "Well, her fever is making her a little delusional. She thought Michelle was our mom."

"But rather than make her upset, I just played along." Michelle said with a shrug.

"And I'm sure it bothered you so much." Amara said teasingly, wrapping her arms around Michelle's waist.

"Ugh, get a room." Floressa said, turning away from the pair.

The group laughed and Angelina went to make soup.

_Amery's room..._

Amery tossed and turned in her sleep, a voice haunting her dreams.

"You don't belong here little princess. I was here first." she said.

"Who's there?" Amery asked, frantically running in the endless void she was trapped in.

Looking around, Amery saw something shining a few yards from her. She ran toward it, hoping it was a way out. She stopped before a mirror. They mirror reflected her, but not in her current age. Instead of looking about four, Amery looked about fourteen, the same age as Mya.

"That can't be me." Amery said, the reflection copying her every move.

Then the reflection smiled and stepped forward. Amery suppressed a scream with her hands and jumped back.

"I said, you don't belong here little princess. You're in my body." the older girl said.

"Who are you?" Amery asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I'm the original. I am the Princess of Tragedy." she said.

"No, that's not possible, I died, you died." Amery said in shock.

The Princess of Tragedy laughed. "I never died Princess of Rebirth. I was simply laid dormant in your body, my body actually. You never actually died, but I was so weak that I was nearly gone. Instead, Kenalia put you in here to keep this body alive, thinking I was gone."

"That's not possible." Amery said, hardly even a whisper.

"Why do you think you don't remember Aleana? I was the one who created her, shortly after you took over." Tragedy said. "I was even there when you tried to attack my old friends, and I encouraged you to do it."

(**A/N: Instead of saying Princess of Tragedy every time, I'm just going to call her Tragedy.)**

Amery gasped, suddenly remembering the voice she heard in the forest. "Why didn't you stop me? They're your friends."

"Were my friends. When it came down to my home being destroyed, they were no where to be found." Tragedy said bitterly.

"They couldn't leave, they had their kingdoms to protect too." Amery yelled back. "They would never abandon their friends."

Amery swayed and fell to her knees, holding her head.

"It's my turn to take control. You're weak from this petty human illness. Meanwhile, I'm stronger than ever. Good-bye Princess of Rebirth, I'll soon forget you." Tragedy said.

She turned and walked back through the mirror which was now a shining portal, leaving Amery in the dark void.

Amery snapped open her eyes. She sat up and looked down at her body which had transformed. The clothes she had been wearing were now tight on her body. She slid out of bed, testing her legs. When she was sure she could walk, she slipped out of her room and walked toward Mya's room with a smile on her face. She found a pair of jeans, a sweater, and boots and went back to her room.

After she changed, she slid her mother's cloak, which was still a little big on her, crossed her arms in front of her face, and jumped out the window, breaking the glass.

_In the livingroom..._

All conversation stopped at the sound of breaking glass. The group looked around at each other. Mya, Alicia, and Angelina were the first ones out of the room, followed by Michelle and the rest of the group behind her. Mya ran into her sister's room, freezing the instant she entered the room.

"Mya, what happened?" Michelle asked as she rounded the corner.

Mya turned to her, her face blank as she said "Amery's gone."

**A/N: Surprise! So this was another short chapter, eventful, but short. I thought this would be the best place to stop. Call me evil if you want, but cliff hangers are fun! ;p**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chanten's P.O.V._

_On Crentel..._

I woke up panting and sweating. That was a horrifying dream. I rolled over and turned on my lamp, looking around my room. I swear she had been there, she needed me.

"Amery, where are you?" I whispered aloud.

I stood up and went to the bathroom to rinse my face. I looked into the mirror and gasped at the sight. My hair had grown out a little but more than anything, I was older, maybe fifteen. For the first time, I realized how snug my usually baggy pajamas felt. I turned and walked out of my room in the guard's hall and walked down to my father's room. I knocked twice and heard dragging feet on the rug.

"What do you want?" he asked groggily.

"Father, I think something's wrong." I said with a slight urgency in my voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. As he scanned me, his eyes widened.

"Chanten, care to explain?" my father asked.

"I was hoping you could." I sighed.

"Come in, quickly." my father said, nearly pulling me into his room. After he shut the door, he turned to me and asked "What were you doing right before you found yourself like this?"

"I was asleep. I had this horrid dream. Amery was in my room, sitting on the floor and begging for my help. I thought it was just a dream, but I think there may be something wrong." I said.

"Call Lady Mya on that communicator she gave you and find out." he said, going into the bathroom, I assume to give me privacy.

I slid the communicator out of my pocket where it always was and called Mya.

"Chanten?! Is that you?" Mya asked, sounding a little panic stricken.

"Yes Lady Mya. What's going on?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What happened to you?" she asked, reffering to his changed appearance.

"I don't know but that's not important right now. Is Amery okay? I had this horrid dream." I asked, starting to get irritated.

Mya hesitated before speaking. "I don't know Chanten, she disappeared about an hour ago."

My heart dropped. "Was she okay before she disappeared?"

"She had a fairly high fever and she was delusional. I'm scared for her Chanten. Can you come help us find her?" Mya asked, sounding desperate.

"Yeah of course, I'll be there in about five minutes." I said before hanging up.

My father emerged from the bathroom. "So, what's the situation?"

"I need to go. Small Lady Amery is missing, she disappeared about an hour ago according to Lady Mya." I said turning to leave.

"Chanten, wait. You're going to want some bigger clothes before you leave." he said throwing a bag at me.

"Thanks dad, I'll find her." I said. I smile and left the room.

_Tragedy's P.O.V._

_In the forest..._

Finally, after months of being alone and bored, I can really run again. I have to run anyway, my master is waiting for me. As I came through the clearing, he sat there, looking as impatient as ever.

"You're late." he said.

"Not my fault, the kid wouldn't let me out." I replied.

"Don't talk back to me, remember what I've done for you." he said.

I sighed "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget, you won't let me Flint."

"I hope not. I need you for this plan but I'm not afraid to release you from service if you become a problem." Flint said, his face becoming more stern.

I cringed. "I know, I apologize."

"Better. Now, how does it feel to be on the outside Princess of Tragedy?" Flint asked with a wicked smile.

"Fantastic, I'm never going back in there." I said with a snicker.

"Yes you are, this is my body." the Princess of Rebirth said in my mind.

My breath started coming in short gasps and I fell to my knees clutching my head. I looked up at Flint for a split second. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or concerned. Seconds later, I returned to the void, face to face with the Princess of Rebirth.

"You won't take my body. You've already lived your life, not let me live mine. I'm not going to let you use my body for evil things." she said.

"You don't have a choice for the time being. Just sit back like a good girl and quit fighting with me. In just a couple days, I'll be able to generate my own body and you can have your back." I said with sarcastic smile.

"No, I won't let you win. Get out!" she said, releasing a burst of energy that forced me back a little bit.

She dropped to her knees again, panting. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Seem you're still weak. Now, give it a rest for a while. Looks like you need it." I said, leaving the void and pulling back into consciousness.

"What just happened?" I heard Flint say as he pulled me to my feet.

"That little brat isn't very patient. She wants me out, and she means now. She's weakened at the second, but not for long." I said, rubbing my head.

"Give me five hours, I can take care of that." Flint said with a light, wicked smile.

_Author's P.O.V._

_Guardian's home..._

Mya paced the livingroom in frustration.

"Mya, will you please sit down? All you're going to is tire yourself out and then you won't be helping anyone." Alicia said.

"I can't help it. Amery's gone missing before and it almost always leads to trouble. Besides that, our mother's cloak is gone, meaning she's out there wearing it." Mya said as she sat down in a chair.

"Well then doesn't that mean she wasn't kidnapped?" Floressa asked.

"Well yeah, I suppose. But either way, she's out in the cold and she's sick." Mya said laying her head in her hands.

Celese sat down next to Mya. "She's gonna be okay Mya."

"How can you be so sure?" Mya asked, looking up at the little girl.

"How can you not be? Amery's always been able to take care of herself and the people she cares about. I would trust her with my life and know we'd both come out okay." Celese says, a boldness in her voice that began to reassure Mya.

A sudden clap pulled the girls back to reality as all focus turned to Etsuya.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work." Etsuya said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Well spill!" Mya said, standing up out of her chair, causing Etsuya to flinch.

"Well, Celese had a dream about us meeting all of you, what if she tried to have a dream about Amery? Do you think it would work Celese?" Etsuya asked.

"Umm, I don't know. I've never tried to have a vision dream before. I can try though." Celese said with a hopeful smile.

"Are you tired or do you want help to sleep?" Mya asked.

Celese looked at Mya, a little scared. "What do you mean by 'help'?"

Mya pulled a small velvet bag and an equally as small glass vial out of her pocket. "This is Tempora Lilly pollen (holding up the bag). It would put you to sleep with one whiff. And this (holding up the vial) is Tempora Lilly nectar, the only known substance that can wake someone from the effects of the pollen."

"Can't someone wake themselves up?" Celese asked.

"I don't know. It would take a strong mind to break through the pollen's spell." Mya said.

"Well okay, let's give it a shot." Celese said, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Mya asked, following Celese down the hall.

"I'm going to try falling asleep in Amery's room. That might help me find her." Celese said as she turned and entered Amery's room.

"Alright, just lay down and let me know when you're ready." Mya said, standing at the bedside.

"I'm ready." Celese said confidently.

Mya nodded and blew a small amount of the pollen in Celese's face. In seconds, the child was in a deep sleep. Halese sat in the room with her, afraid to leave her princess in such a state alone.

"I'm her guardian, it's my responsibility to watch her." Halese said.

"Okay, just call for one of us if you need us." Mya said as she left the room.

_In Celese's dream..._

Celese was walking through a thick cloud of dark gray smoke. She could her subtle footsteps just beyond her and raced toward them.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Celese said.

"Celese, come to me. I have the answers you seek young one." a silky voice said.

Celese hurried through the smoke, not sure where she was going. She finally got out of the smoke and before her stood and woman in a silky white dress with a black neck line and long black ribbons that ran from the middle of the top of her dress to behind her and were tided in bow. She had shoulder-length hazel hair that was neatly pulled back on the sides by a pair of white clips and deep ivy colored eyes.

"Who-who are you?" Celese asked.

"Fear me not Celese, I promise you I mean no harm." she said with a gentle smile. "I am Aleana, I'm a good friend of Amery's. I care about her safety just as much as you and right now, she is in grave danger."

"What do you mean? What's happening?" Celese asked frantically.

"Do you remember how she use to be known as the Princess of Tragedy? Well that was a separate soul from the Princess of Rebirth's soul. Apparently Tragedy's soul survived the encounter with the shadow, as did the shadow. Tragedy absorbed some of the shadow as she breathed her supposed last breath. Now, the shadow has broken free, as has Tragedy. She took over Amery's body, sealing Amery within her own mind. The shadow, who has taken the name Flint, is working with Tragedy to release her to another body. If that happens before you get there, Amery will surely by killed, for good this time." Aleana said, wincing at her last words.

Celese gasped. "What can I do to save her?"

"It's not something you can do. There is a prophecy that must fulfilled by the guardian of fire and the guardian of sapphire." Aleana said.

"Please, tell me Aleana. I want to save her, she was my only real friend." Celese said, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

Aleana nodded.

"_The one with hair as red as fire itself_

_Will seal away the beast of smoke_

_Honō ryū shall pierce him through_

_Erasing his threat through and through_

_The one of sapphire soul shall end it all_

_But not without taking a mighty fall_

_Fight by her side with all her might_

_Not to be found again till the dead of night"_

"But what does that mean?" Celese asked.

"Time will tell young princess of Talet. I can tell you one thing for certain, look to the forest to save her before it's too late. Hurry now, you haven't much time." Aleana said as she started to fade.

The dream around Celese became blurry and soon Celese found herself sitting in Amery's room once more. Halese looked at her in surprise.

"How did you wake up?" Halese asked.

"I don't know but now is not the time for questions. We need to talk to everyone, now!" Celese said as she slid off the bed and ran out of the room.

Once in the livingroom, she stood in front of all the girls who were waiting with anticipation and dread at what Celese had to say.

"We need to get to the forest. An oracle told me to look to the forest to save Amery before it's too late. She's been taken over by the Princess of Tragedy." Celese said.

"But I thought she died." Alicia said, looking at Mya in confusion.

"She was supposed to have, but she didn't. She's taken over Amery's body, but she won't be there for long. As soon as she finds a host body, she'll kill Amery. We have to get to them before that happens or we'll lose Amery for good." Celese said.

"Then let's go!" Mya said, jumping up from the couch.

"Wait! There's one more thing I have to tell you." Celese said as Mya returned to her seat. "There's a prophecy for this battle. _The one with hair as red as fire itself will seal away the beast of smoke. Honō ryū shall pierce him through, erasing his threat through and through. The one of sapphire soul shall end it all, but not without taking a mighty fall. Fight by her side with all her might, not to be found again till the dead of night."_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angelina asked.

"Well, there's only one of use with red hair, and that's Etsuya, so it has to do partially with her. And Mya's the sapphire colored guardian so I think it has to do with her too, but I haven't the slightest idea after that." Celese said.

Meanwhile, Etsuya had lost all the color in her face. "I know what the first part means."

Everyone went silent and stared at her.

"The Honō ryū is a sealing sword. It's name literally means 'Sword to hold the dragon's fire.' An oracle once told my mother of a prophecy meant for me. I was to find the sword and seal away an evil that can no other way be destroyed. I just never knew when it was going to happen." Etsuya said, her voice a little shaky.

Floressa laid a hand on Etsuya's should. "I'll be by your side the whole time. I may be your guardian by occupation, but I will always be your friend."

Etsuya smile, some of the color returning to her face.

"If it's decided, let's go. The oracle said we don't have much time." Celese said, motioning them all out the door.

As they opened the door, a tall figure stood right outside. The girls jumped into a defensive position.

"Whoa, whoa, Mya it's me." a male voice said.

Mya studied the figure for a moment. "Chanten? Wow, you're taller than me."

Chanten laughed. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I just woke up like this."

"You know this means you can't hit on my little sister, she's too young for you." Mya said with a sly grin.

Chanten blushed. "I.. I never..." he sighed in defeat.

Mya laughed but quickly became serious again. "Let's go, we don't have much time to find her." she said as she lead the group running into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a few weeks since I updated. I'll double up this weekend to make up for it, but the last chapter won't be up til next week ;) Well, here's chapter 16, enjoy!**

_In the forest..._

The Princess of Tragedy sat against a tree, holding her head. The pain was becoming more severe and Amery wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Stop fighting me you little twit." Tragedy muttered to herself.

Flint was sitting on a stump a few feet from her, quietly laughing to himself. Tragedy looked up at him and grumbled.

"Why are you just sitting there? This little brat won't quit and the next time she pulls me in, I don't think I'll be able to get out." Tragedy said.

"Tsk, tsk, getting a little feisty are we? Calm down, all will be ready very soon." Flint said with a evil grin.

Tragedy sighed and leaned back against the tree, still pushing Amery back. As the pain lessened, Tragedy smiled.

"The kid's getting weak. Maybe this won't be as hard as I..." Tragedy began before she was cut off by another intense pain in her head that went as quickly as it came.

The girls and Chanten made their way to the clearing where they had met Michelle and Amara. Amara and Michelle winced as they looked around. No matter how many times they told themselves it was for their princess, they couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of them trying to kill Amery.

Mya stepped forward and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on Amery.

"Amery, can you hear me? Where are you?" Mya asked through telepathy.

"Where are you?" Amery heard.

"Mya, I'm here! The Princess of Tragedy is still alive, she took over my body. I think the guy is preparing another body for her though, I think their going to kill me." Amery said in a light but fear-filled voice.

"I think their going to kill me." Mya gasped.

"She's okay for now, but we really need to book it." Mya said.

Everyone nodded and they hurried off in the direction Amery's presence was coming from.

"Okay my pet, it's time." Flint said with a smile.

Tragedy rose from the ground and stood facing Flint. Flint closed his eyes and concentrated on Tragedy, a dark red light emanating from his body. Tragedy felt herself being pulled from Amery's body. It hurt but at the same time she felt relief. Slowly, another body formed in front of Amery. Tragedy looked down at herself. She was wearing the exact same thing Amery was wearing but her skin had become almost white and her hair was blonde. She looked up at Flint with a smile on her face. Flint had a light blush on his face which in turn made Tragedy blush.

Mya, Chanten, and the girls walked into the clearing just in time to see Amery's eyes close and her older body fall to the ground. Chanten ran to her and lifted her in his arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice said from behind him.

Chanten slowly turned to see Tragedy standing next to Flint who had a arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Tragedy flicked her wrist and a sharp wind blew Chanten back toward a tree. He wrapped his arms protectively around Amery and braced himself for the impact.

"Chanten! Amery!" Mya yelled as she ran to Chanten's crumpled form. Amara and Michelle followed her while Crysta and the girls formed a protective line between them and Tragedy and Flint.

Flint laughed unexpectedly. "So, you're the little dear who's supposed to lock me up for good." he said, pointing at Etsuya.

Etsuya stood out from the group. "I won't let either of you get away with hurt my friends!"

This time the pair laughed. "We're done here for now anyway. I don't want to kill that brat when she can't fight back. I'd much rather fight her when she can stand up for herself and I can make she suffer longer." Tragedy said with a wicked smile on her face.

Crysta lunged forward to attack but the pair disappeared before she could land an attack. With the threat temporarily gone, the girls focused their attention back to Amery and Chanten.

Chanten pulled himself up, Amery leaned against him, still unconscious.

"Chanten, are you okay to carry her or do you need someone else to?" Mya asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. My dad's sparred with me enough. It takes much more than that to keep me down." Chanten said as he rose from the ground with Amery carefully laid in his arms.

"It's so weird to see her like this. She looks as old as you and Chanten, Mya." Celese said.

"I know. Come on, let's get back to the house." Mya said.

The group took off, Chanten holding Amery close to him with her cloak completely cover her body.

As they entered the house, Queen Evangaleen sat waiting with an extremely worried look on her face. Her expression changed to surprise as she saw Chanten and Amery's older bodies.

"What happened? I heard you and Amery's conversation and I came as quickly as I could." Queen Evangaleen said.

"The Princess of Tragedy and some other guy were going to kill Amery." Mya said.

"Wait, I thought Amery use to be the Princess of Tragedy?" the queen asked.

"She was, and we thought the Princess of Tragedy died, but instead, she lived quietly within Amery, until recently. She took over Amery's body which I assume is why she looks as she does, but that doesn't explain Chanten." Alicia explain.

Mya knelt down next to Amery and felt for a pulse. She gasped and looked up at Alicia. Alicia knelt down next to them and felt for a pulse as well.

"Her pulse is nearly non-existent. She feels almost as weak as when she fought Kenalia." Alicia said, her voice heavily lined with concern.

"That's because part of her soul was just ripped from her." Kenalia said, walking up behind them.

"Kenalia, it's nice to see you, I just wish it was on better circumstances." the queen said.

"Queen Evangaleen, I'm glad to see you have taken the throne once more." Kenalia said with a light smile.

She knelt down next to Amery and Mya as Alicia stood up. She closed her eyes and held a hand over Amery's body. A gentle glow came from Kenalia's body and Amery's body began to glow a dark pink in reaction. Everyone held their breath except Chanten who was almost hyperventilating. Queen Evangaleen laid her hand on Chanten's shoulder and Chanten's breathing calmed.

As Kenalia stood and backed away, the glow from Amery's body had lightened to an almost white pink and then disappeared. Amery's breathing became more steady and Mya smiled at the strong pulse she felt in her sister's wrist.

"So she's going to be okay?" Celese asked Kenalia.

"I believe so little one. I healed her body but her soul is still weak. It may still be some time before she wakes up." Kenalia said.

Queen Evangaleen approached her daughters. She laid her hand on Amery's and wrapped and arm around Mya, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Momma, we'll be okay." Mya said, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" the queen asked.

"Because I believe in Amery and our friends." Mya said, her eyes passing between each girl and stopping on Chanten.

"I should have been here." Chanten muttered, just to where Mya could hear.

Mya rose and approached Chanten. "Stop beating yourself up about it. You weren't there, but that's the past. You're here now and Amery's safe, that's all that matters." she said, laying a hand on his arm.

Chanten pulled his arm away. "You girls should go to bed, it's been a long day. I'll stay in hear and watch Amery."

Mya shook off the shock and nodded. Her and the girls left the room, leaving Chanten, Queen Evangaleen, and Chanten with Amery.

"My queen, you should return the Crentel." Chanten said with a bow.

Queen Evangaleen gave Amery a final kiss on the forehead and approached Chanten. She gave him a light hug and whispered "Keep taking care of my baby."

Chanten nodded and the queen left.

"Chanten, I have a favor to ask of you." Kenalia said.

"Of course, anything." Chanten said.

"I want you to enter Amery's mind, not the same way as Mya, but in her dreams." Kenalia said.

"What do you mean?" Chanten asked.

"You're going to fall asleep just like normal, and I'm going to connect you and Amery's minds. She may look older, but she's probably just as scared as you are Chanten." Kenalia said.

"What? I'm not.. scared." Chanten said with a sigh.

Kenalia smiled. "It's okay to be scared, I still get scared sometimes. But I know you can comfort her and think it may give you peace of mind to know she's really okay."

"Alright, I'll do it." Chanten said. "But I may have trouble falling asleep."

"Don't worry, I can help you with that. Are you ready?" Kenalia asked.

"Will I be able to wake up on my own?" Chanten asked.

"Of course. Do you trust me?" Kenalia asked.

Chanten sighed. "If Amery trusts you, then I do too. I'm ready."

Chanten sat down and closed his eyes. Kenalia held her hand in front of her and concentrated on Chanten. Chanten felt a soothing warmth run through his body and he suddenly felt extremely drowsy and in seconds, he was asleep.

"Chanten? Is that you?" he heard a small voice say.

Chanten slowly opened his eyes to find Amery leaning over him.

"Amery? You're okay." he said with a smile as he sat up and hugged her.

Amery blushed. "Yeah, I'm okay I guess."

Chanten pulled away and looked at her, she still looked older like he did.

"Why do you look older? I know why I do, but I don't understand why you do." Amery asked.

"I think I can answer that." a voice said as a woman emerged from a glowing portal.

"Aleana!" Amery exclaimed as she ran up and hugged the woman.

Chanten stood up and walked up to Amery and Aleana.

"Amery, who is this?" Chanten asked.

"I am Aleana, I'm an oracle that lives on Crentel." Aleana said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. And I already know who you are Chanten, son of the head royal guard, Vincent Blake, of Crentel."

Chanten flinched. "Chanten, you don't have to worry, she's on our side. She's the one that's been helping me throughout most of this." Amery said, wrapping her arm around Chanten's and looking back at Aleana. "What can you tell us Aleana?"

"Well, do you remember the people I told you to find? Well you found seven of them and Chanten is the last one. But the two of you have a special connection. Remember how when Amery used the crystal to transform and you transformed as well Chanten?" Aleana asked.

Chanten nodded.

"Well, the crystal has always been a piece of Amery's heart and soul. You and Amery were very close in your previous life, am I correct?" Aleana asked.

The pair blushed and nodded, avoiding each others eyes Aleana giggled.

"Well, between lives, the two of you were bonded. You were destined to find each other again in this life. That is why you both changed." Aleana said with a light smile.

Amery and Chanten finally looked at each other. Upon seeing each others blush, their blushes darkened.

"So we were always meant to be?" Amery asked.

Aleana nodded.

"I kinda hoped so." Chanten said with a gentle smile.

A gentle light emanated from Amery's crystal and slowly brightened. A chain appeared around Chanten's neck that had a small silver key and a small silver sword on it.

"What is this?" Chanten said, holding the chain up.

"It's yours. The key will take you to Amery, where ever she may be. The sword will give you the power to protect her if she should need you." Aleana said before clapping her hands together once. "Looks like my work is done here. Good-bye Amery. This may be the last time I see you but don't be sad, I've served my purpose."

"What do you mean?" Amery asked.

"There's something I never told you Amery. When I said I was created from the Princess of Tragedy, I was created from her good side. The only reason I'm alive is because the other part of me is still alive. I fear when she's gone, I will be too." Aleana said, a sad frown on her face.

"We can find a way to fix this Aleana. I need you." Amery said, tears welling in her eyes.

"No you don't Amery, I needed you. But you have saved me. Please Amery, end this all so I can be whole once more. Then I will be able to rest in peace." Aleana said before she disappeared.

Amery couldn't stop the tears. Chanten came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, turning her to face him. She cried into his chest for a time before looking up at Chanten. Chanten noticed a new fire in her eyes.

"I know what we have to do Chanten." she said.

"I know as well, but first, we must wake up my princess." Chanten said.

Amery blushed and nodded.

They closed their eyes and relaxed.

They snapped their eyes open again and the scene had changed. They were now in the livingroom of Angelina's house. They sat up slowly and looked around. The was high in the sky outside and no one was to be seen.

"Mya? Celese? Anyone?" Amery called out.

Chanten sat up and walked over to Amery, slowly helping her up. The silver chain still hung around his neck and Amery blushed again. The kitchen door slammed open and Mya came rushing out, followed by the rest of the group. Mya embraced her sister and Amery felt tears running off Mya's face.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Mya whispered.

Amery returned the embrace. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Mya pulled back and laughed.

"What time is it?" Amery asked, returning to Chanten's side.

"About noon." Mya replied.

"Any chance lunch is ready? I'm starving." Amery said a small smile.

"I would assume so, the two of you have been out of it for about two weeks." Crysta said, walking up to Amery who was clinging to Chanten's arm almost protectively.

"What?! Two weeks? But we were only talking to her for about ten minutes." Chanten said, looking down at Amery in confusion.

Amery shrugged and looked back to the girls. Celese approached her shyly. Amery bent down and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Don't let my appearance change anything Celese, I am still, and always be, your best friend." Amery whispered in her ear.

Celese looked up at Amery and nodded, a light smile appearing on her face.

"So..." Amery said as she stood up. "what have I missed?"

For the next hour, the group caught Amery and Chanten up on about all that had happened and began talking about a course of action. The meeting was interrupted by Queen Evangaleen who had heard of her daughter's awakening from Alicia. Amery told her mother of what had occurred with Aleana. The queen couldn't help but smile as she looked at the pair.

"I always thought there was something special about you two, but don't ever tell your father I said that." Queen Evangaleen said with a wink. "I guess now's a better time to tell you than any. Chanten's father and ourselves had already arranged for the two of you to be betrothed when you were of age."

"What?!" Amery and Chanten said in unison.

"Are you mad?" Queen Evangaleen asked sheepishly.

"Well, I guess not... Are you?" Amery asked, looking up at Chanten.

"Amery, you have always been my best friend. To think that one day, I get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and the girl I'm bonded to, then no, I'm not mad." Chanten replied with a smile.

Amery blushed and laid her head against Chanten's arm, making Chanten laugh. Queen Evangaleen left, now assured her baby girl would be okay. Mya walked in after she was sure her mother was gone.

"How much does she know about what's going on?" Mya asked.

Amery sighed. "She thinks that it's over. I'm not telling her anything else, she'll never let us be."

"Amery, what if something goes wrong? Her and your father will never be able to live with themselves." Chanten said.

"But Amery's right, if we tell them, they'll do everything they can to pull us away. We have to take care of this ourselves, the prophecy said so." Mya explained.

Chanten sighed, knowing he wasn't going to change their minds. He felt guilty about keeping secrets from his king and queen, but he also didn't want to upset his favorite person who also happens to be the one person he was assigned to protect... with his life.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where would we even find them?" Halese asked.

"I don't know. But if I know their type as much as I think I do, they'll find us if we just make ourselves available to find." Amery said.

The group had been talking about a course of action for hours now. They had come to the conclusion that they would leave the next day at sundown.

"What about the Honō ryū? Etsuya doesn't even know where to look for it, none of us do." Floressa asked.

"I'll figure something out Floressa. If I'm meant to rid of this 'beast of smoke', then I will." Etsuya said.

"Where do we fit into all of this?" Michelle asked as she sat down next to Amara.

"At this point, I'm not really sure. The only thing I know is that Etsuya will be battling this 'Flint' guy and Mya and I are taking care of the Princess of Tragedy." Amery said. "All of us will need help though. I know what the Princess of Tragedy's powers are like, I use to be her. It took a lot to get her weak last time."

"Then we'll be right behind you." Amara said with a smile.

"All of us." Chanten said, wrapping his arm around Amery's shoulders.

_Somewhere deep in the forest..._

Flint leaned back against a tree and smiled.

"You know their coming tomorrow, how can you be so relaxed?" Tragedy asked.

"How can you not be? Do you really think they can defeat us? The girl doesn't have the sword to kill me, I would sense it. And did the most powerful guardian of the stars not fail at killing you the first time? What makes you think that little girl can?" Flint asked.

Tragedy sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose not. I think I'm just letting all this go to my head. I think I'm gonna get some sleep. If we're going to take them down tomorrow, once and for all, then I want to look my best."

Flint chuckled as Tragedy walked away. "Goodnight my wicked princess of the dark." he whispered to himself.

_In the guardian's home..._

Amery awoke shortly after the crack of dawn, unable to contain her nerves any longer. She silently slipped out the door and transformed.

"Maybe some practice will clear my head. I just can't go overboard so I can still be ready later." Amery said.

She created some fake targets and shot minor attacks at them. Not a moment after she stopped to set them back up, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around, an attack already forming at the tip of her staff.

"Hey, you okay?" Chanten said as he walked down the hill with his hands up.

Amery dropped her staff to her side. "Yeah, I'm just trying to clear my head."

"Can I help? I have yet to try out the chain's power, and I think those targets have about had it." Chanten said with a smile, pointing at the nearly singed targets.

Amery laughed. "Sure, let's spar a little."

Chanten touched the sword on his chain and in the blink of an eye, he wore armor just like he had when Amery's crystal had transformed him. Amery admired how strong he looked in the armor, but blushed and quickly looked away when she realized what she was doing. Chanten chuckled and pulled his sword, taking a fighting stance.

"Ladies, first." Chanten said.

"Age before beauty." Amery said with a wink.

"I'm hardly older than you." Chanten replied.

"I know." Amery said with a smile.

They dove forward at each other at the same time. Chanten's sword met with Amery's staff, causing sparks. Amery released a minor attack with Chanten blocked with ease.

"All right hot shot, let's see how you handle this one." Amery said.

She summoned a more powerful attack and launched it at Chanten, ready to move him if he couldn't handle the attack. The attack met with Chanten's sword and Chanten fought to push it back. He finally succeeded but was blown backwards in the process. The attack came back at Amery and Amery jumped out of the way, but not without the attack hitting her foot and knocking her to the ground.

Chanten jumped up, his armor disappearing, and ran to Amery. Amery's guardian uniform vanished as she sat up, clutching her foot.

"Amery, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Chanten said.

Amery looked up at Chanten and laughed. "I'm fine, nice block by the way."

Amery removed her hands from her foot revealing not a single mark on her foot.

Chanten looked at her confused. "So it didn't hit you?"

"No, it hit me, but not hard enough where I couldn't heal it almost instantly." Amery said.

Chanten put his hand out and helped Amery to her feet. "I think that's enough of that, before one of us actually hurts someone."

Amery laughed and nodded and the pair walked back up to the house, hand in hand. As they walked into the house, they immediately noticed a circle of tired, irritated eyes staring at them.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Angelina asked.

"And what's with all the noise?" Mya asked.

The pair blushed. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I was practicing to clear my head." Amery began.

"Then I went outside and we were sparing. Things just got a little out of hand." Chanten said, rubbing the back of his head.

Crysta sighed. "Well, since we're all up, I guess breakfast is in order."

"Actually, I don't think we're all up." Halese said, pointing to a still closed door down the hall.

Crysta laughed. "Did Celese really sleep through all of that?"

Halese nodded and the group laughed as Celese came walking casually down the hall. She looked up and saw all the smiling faces looking at her.

"Did I miss something?" Celese asked with a questioning look.

"Not really." Halese said with a light chuckle.

"Lucky kid." Amara grumbled.

After breakfast, the whole day was spent preparing for the evening's battle.

Amery sat on the couch, staring off into space.

"Amery, you okay?" Mya asked, sitting next to her sister.

"I guess. This feels so wrong though. When it came to Kenalia, we were taken by surprise when it came to the final battle. This time though, we've had all this preparation time, I just feel like we're missing something." Amery said.

"Amery, don't say such things. We're just more experience guardians now than we were then." Mya said.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm being silly. I should be happy that it's this easy this time." Amery said, looking down at her hands.

"Then why aren't you?" Mya asked.

"I don't know. There's just this feeling in the pit of my stomach that won't go away." Amery said.

"Well, it is almost lunch time, maybe you're just hungry." Mya said with a smile.

Amery chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

_In the forest..._

"All preparations are ready my lord." Tragedy said.

"Great, now we wait for the sun to set. They'll never see it coming." Flint said with a wicked smile.

_The guardian's house..._

The group sat silently in the livingroom, none daring to speak as they ate. Amery looked around the group. She could feel the nervous aura around everyone in the room, more so around herself, she realized.

"I'm taking plates, anyone done?" Chanten said, the sudden sound making Amery flinch.

Everyone but Celese gave Chanten their plates. Celese had hardly touched her food yet and was just moving the food around on her plate. Amery stood, took Celese's hand and led her down the hall. As soon as they were out of sight, there was a knock on the door. Angelina stood and answered it, finding Jeremiah outside the door.

"Hey babe, I was worried about you." Jeremiah said with a smile. "You haven't been answering my calls or texts lately."

"Come to think of it, I think I lost it." Angelina thought to herself.

"You lost it?" Jeremiah asked.

"I think so. Wait a second, I never said that out loud." Angelina said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Umm, yes you did." Jeremiah said quickly.

"No, I didn't Jer. What's going on?" Angelina said, moving away from him.

"I, um, I don't know how to explain this without sounding totally insane." Jeremiah said.

Angelina chuckled. "Try me."

"Okay, but don't laugh. I'm not normal Angelina, I'm not even from Earth." Jeremiah paused. "I'm from a star called Talet. I was a prince there before I came here. I was assigned to protect you in this life, but then I actually started to like you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Angelina paused for a moment before bursting into all out laughter. Jeremiah blushed.

"I knew you'd think I was crazy." he muttered.

"No, it's not that I think you're crazy, it's that I've been having the same issue. I already know I'm not from here, that I'm from Nightenia." Angelina said, calming herself.

"Really? And here I thought I'd have to basically drag you away in a couple months." Jeremiah said in relief.

"What's in a couple months?" Angelina asked.

"You're twentieth birthday, when you have to return home." Jeremiah said.

"Oh." Angelina said, looking back at the people in the house.

"It's going to be hard to leave, isn't it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yeah, I've been through so much with these girls. You know who they are too, right?" Angelina asked.

"I know who Amery, Mya, and Alicia are. But I don't know the others. Maybe you could introduce me." Jeremiah said. "Are they from stars too?"

Angelina nodded and led Jeremiah inside. The girls looked up from their conversation cautiously.

"Ladies, this is Jeremiah, by boyfriend." Angelina said with a  
light blush. "Jeremiah, you already know Mya of Crentel and Alicia of Komolyn."

Alicia and Mya looked a little in shock with Angelina introduced them by their stars but waved nervously anyway.

"Nice to see you again ladies." Jeremiah said with a polite bow.

"These are Floressa and Princess Etsuya of Arec, Princess Crysta of Frinzen, and Halese of Talet." Angelina said.

Jeremiah bowed and addressed Halese. "You must be a new guardian, I don't remember you from when I was there. Do you know my sister Celese?" Jeremiah asked.

At that moment, a door shut in the back and Amery came into the livingroom followed by Celese. Celese froze the second she saw Jeremiah.

"Ce- Celese?" Jeremiah asked.

Tears came quickly to Celese's eyes and she ran into her brother's embrace.

"I thought you were gone for good." Celese said between quiet sobs.

"No, I was sent on a mission. But why are you here?" Jeremiah asked.

"I had a dream, I had to be here for it." Celese said.

"And it led you to this bunch of troublemakers?" Jeremiah asked, cast a small wink at Angelina.

Angelina rolled her eyes and Celese laughed. Halese stood up and approached Celese.

"I never knew you had a brother. Why didn't your parents, or even you, every mention him?" she asked.

"It was hard to talk about. He just disappeared one day. We sent people to look for him, but after two months, we thought he was gone for good. You arrived about a week after they gave up the search." Celese explained.

Jeremiah looked at his sister with sympathetic eyes. "I never knew. The Nightenian king assured me he would tell you all where I had gone. I always had eyes for Princess Angelina so I was more than happy to accept the assignment, but I had to leave immediately."

"I'll speak to my father about that." Angelina said, a slight growl in her voice.

"Well, either way I'm glad to see you big brother, but you'll have to excuse us." Celese said.

"Why?" Jeremiah asked.

"We have plans tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow right?" Celese asked, hoping he would take the hint.

"Sure. But what do you all have planned for tonight?" Jeremiah asked, eying Celese suspiciously.

"Nothing much. We're going out, and I would gladly invite you, but we made reservations for just us about two weeks ago and it's too late to change them." Celese explain.

"Oh, okay. Well I see you tomorrow Celese." Jeremiah said, kissing Celese's forehead.

"Will you walk me out?" Jeremiah asked.

Angelina nodded and smiled. After ten minutes, Angelina came back inside with a wide smile on her face.

"What's got you so giddy?" Mya asked.

Angelina simply stuck her hand out. The girls, not getting the hint, looked at her confused.

"He proposed to me!" Angelina exclaimed.

The girls all looked back to Angelina's hand and noticed the ring on her finger. It was simple but very pretty. The girls all smiled and gave their congratulations to Angelina.

"Um, ladies I hate to break up such a happy moment, but the sun is almost set." Chanten said, pointing out the window.

The smiles faded and everyone went silent.

"Well girls, let's get rid of this once and for all. After that, we can all help plan Angelina's wedding." Amery said with a light smile.

The girls nodded and gathered outside the house. The temperature had dropped and each person's breath could easily be seen. Chanten wrapped an arms around Amery's waist and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Just for luck." Chanten said with a smile.

Even in the cold, Amery could feel the heat in her cheeks. Everybody transformed and they took off quickly into the forest.

**A/N: Alright, the next part will be the last. I had to add in one more little twist before the final part. **

**Please review :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

_Deep in the forest..._

"They're coming." Tragedy said, looking off into the forest.

"Don't be worried, we're more than prepared." Flint said with a smile, laying an arm over Tragedy's shoulders.

"I'm not worried, just anxious to get this over with." Tragedy said.

"As am I my princess, as am I." Flint said, following Tragedy's gaze into the forest. "Is the welcoming party ready for our guests?"

Tragedy smiled and nodded. "And they couldn't be more excited."

"I can feel them, we're getting really close." Amery said, taking lead of the group with Chanten right beside her.

A branch shook above them and Amery froze in place. Everyone stood in a battle ready stance. Amery looked up and focused on one spot.

"Right there." she whispered to Mya, pointing a branch close to them.

Mya threw an attack at the spot and something jumped out of the way at the last second. Suddenly, about thirty little gray beasts that looked like wolves on two legs with smoke coming from their bodies fell out of the trees around them.

"There's too many, we need to move into a wider area." Amery called out.

The group ran forward, the smoke hounds on their heels. They ran into a clearing a stopped, facing the hounds. The girls released attack after attack to get rid of the hounds but they just kept coming.

"Amery, there's too many of them." Michelle called out.

"I know, I'm trying to think of something, just hold on a little longer." Amery said, throwing one of her own attacks. "Chanten cover me."

Chanten nodded and jumped up into a tree next to Amery, knocking away the smoke hounds that tried to attack them. Amery held her crystal heart in her hands and wished on it. In a quick burst of light, everyone's transformations changed, including Amara and Michelle's. Amery jumped down from the tree, Chanten falling right behind her. Amery held her staff in front of her, pointing it at the smoke hounds. In the blink of an eye, a large barrier started growing around the girls, pushing the hounds back as it expanded.

Amery gathered the girls in the middle of the barrier, healing those who needed it with Mya. Chanten watched in amazement at how quickly and calmly Amery was working. When everyone was standing, Amery addressed them.

"Alright, now that we know what we're up against, we need to be prepared for the worst. Flint and the Princess of Tragedy still have yet to show themselves." Amery said.

The group nodded and Amery let the barrier disappear. To their surprise, the hounds stayed to the edge of the trees, not coming toward the group. As they looked around the circle, they notice Flint and Tragedy walking out from the trees.

"Ah, nice to see you all again. We've been expecting you. How did you like the welcoming party?" Flint said smiling sarcastically.

"This is ridiculous! Stop toying with us and let's get this over with." Amara shouted.

"Temper, temper." Flint said, flicking his finger mockingly. "But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

Tragedy whistled and the smoke hounds came charging into the clearing. Amery turned to attack the smoke hounds but was pulled away by her shirt by Tragedy.

"No way kid, you're mine." Tragedy said.

"Amery!" Mya called out, getting Chanten's attention.

Mya and Chanten ran after Amery and Tragedy. No sooner than they were out of sight, Flint dragged Etsuya away, Floressa following after her.

Alicia looked around at the group. They were down herself, Angelina, Amara, Michelle, Celese, Halese, and Crysta.

"Be careful girls, we may have a power boost, but we're still half the number we were earlier." Alicia called out between attacks.

"It's just you and me child." Flint said.

"No it's not! Etsuya, I'm here with you." Floressa said, finally catching up to them.

"No interference!" Flint yelled, blasting Floressa back.

"Floressa!" Etsuya cried, turning to face her guardian.

Floressa struggled to stand but as soon as she was up, she moved quickly in front of Etsuya.

"I'm okay Etsuya, I won't let him hurt you." Floressa said with a comforting smile. She turned back and faced Flint. "You will not hurt my princess, I will fight you."

"I have no business with you, only with your princess. No leave us be." Flint said, lashing out at Floressa with a flamed whip.

Floressa cast out an attack, blocking the whip. She paused for just a second to take a breath and the whip caught her wrist. She was pulled to the ground and dragged forward. As she struggled to her feet, Flint kept lashing out at her.

"Floressa, please, let me help!" Etsuya pleaded.

"No princess, I'm responsible for protecting you. Run, please." Floressa said, biting back the cries of pain that threatened to break through.

Flint continuously kept the whip moving, each move leaving a new burn on Floressa's skin and lashing through the back of her shirt. Floressa attempted one more attack but dropped to her knees, eyes closing as she fell to the ground completely.

"Floressa!" Etsuya cried, running to her guardian's side. "Good, she's still alive." she thought to herself. "You'll pay for this! How dare you hurt my friend." Etsuya said.

She close her eyes and took a deep breath. A fire red crystal emerged from her chest and floated in front of her. As she opened her eyes, the crystal changed shape.

"No, it can't be." Flint said in a near whisper.

"Honō ryū." Etsuya said, no louder than Flint.

Cautiously, Etsuya took the sword and help it in front of her, blade pointing at Flint. She took a small step forward and Flint stepped back. Etsuya swung the blade at Flint. Flint ducked and tried to hit Etsuya with his whip. Etsuya knocked it away with ease. Etsuya took one more step forward and swung. The sword hit Flint, not cutting him, but stopping on his shoulder. The sword began to glow bright red and Flint expression changed from fear to pure panic.

"Good-bye Flint, for good." Etsuya said.

Etsuya pressed the sword into Flint's shoulder. Flint let out one more yell as he disappeared, along with the Honō ryū. Etsuya froze for a moment, realizing that she had finally fulfilled her destiny. She turned around and Floressa was stirring.

"Floressa, it's over." Etsuya said, kneeling next to her guardian.

"Really?" Floressa said weakly.

"Yeah, come on, the girls still need us. Can you stand?" Etsuya asked.

Floressa attempted to stand and Etsuya helped her to her feet. Slowly, they walked back to where they had left the girls battling the smoke hounds.

By now, the girls were exhausted. At least twenty more smoke hounds remained. Amara lifted her space sword to attack but suddenly, there was nothing to attack. One by one, the smoke hounds disappeared in a final whiff of smoke.

"What's going on?" Celese asked, panting.

"I don't know." Halese replied.

"Celese, Crysta, Halese!" a voice called out.

They turned around to see Etsuya walking into the clear, supporting Floressa who was limping.

"Is he gone?" Crysta asked.

Etsuya nodded with a smile and sat Floressa down, sitting down next to her.

"Where are Amery, Mya and Chanten?" Etsuya asked.

"I don't know, they got pulled away when we were busy with the hounds." Amara said.

"We'll just have to leave it up to them to finish it. We have to believe in them." Michelle said.

The girls nodded and Crysta began to tend to Floressa's wounds.

"Please be okay." Alicia said, looking off into the forest.

"It's over Princess of Tragedy." Amery said.

Before her she held her crystal and beside her, Mya did the same. The girls took on their princess forms and Chanten stood close behind Amery. The trio closed their eyes and a harsh light emanated from Amery and Mya's crystals. The girls heard a sharp cry and when the light died down, the Princess of Tragedy laid on the ground, unmoving.

"Is that it? Did we really do it?" Mya asked.

"I think so." Amery said with a light smile.

"This felt a little too easy..." Chanten said, sounding skeptical.

Amery elbowed him in the side. "Don't say such things, it's bad luck."

Chanten laughed. "I don't think so this time."

While their backs were turned, the Princess of Tragedy pulled herself up and cast out a single, lethal attack. Mya, noticing the attack, pushed Amery and Chanten out of the way, allowing the blow to hit her. She hit the ground and didn't move.

"Mya!" Amery cried out.

Chanten and Amery threw a final attack at Tragedy and when it hit her, she disappeared. In her place, Aleana stood, smiling and waving. She mouthed a simple "Thank you." before she too disappeared. Amery turned around quickly to help Mya but she was no where in sight.

"Mya?!" Amery yelled out into the air.

"Where is she?" Chanten asked.

"I don't know, but her presence is still strong." Amery said with concern in her voice. "Come on, maybe she made her way back to the girls."

Chanten nodded and they ran through the forest and made it to the clearing where the other girls waited for them. They all looked at her in confusion as they noticed Mya's disappearance.

Celese ran up to Amery and looked up at her. "Where's Mya?" she asked.

"I thought she might have made it back to you girls, but now I don't know Celese, I just don't know." Amery said sadly.

A soft breeze blew around the group. Three words were whispered in the wind. The group gasped and silent tears poured down Amery's face as she collapsed to her knees, Chanten dropping down next to her and hold her close to him.

"_Come find me."_

**Final A/N: As you can probably guess, there will be a third story. At this point I'm not sure if it will be the final story or not. It will go a little deeper into some loose ends I've left around in the first and this story that weren't going to be important until now. But before I start posting that one, I'm going to be posting a prequel to Rise of Kenalia and Colors in the Dark called Before the Night. I've already started on it but it may be just a little while because I'm also writing another Sailor Moon story called "Legend of the Silver Moon" and another one called "The Final Beginning". Both of them include the original Sailor Moon characters and a few OCs, but not these characters. I'll start uploading them when I have the first five parts of them done (so I can regularly post chapters even when I get a little writer's block).**

**Good-bye for now! ;) ~AmeryMay111~**


End file.
